


A Little Pain

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Naruto
Genre: AND READ THIS, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Man that is a mouthful, Multi, Naruto Rewrite that is a rewrite of a Naruto Rewrite, That I never finished, fucking love NANA, got the title from a song from NANA, please, y'all should watch it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: At the age of 7, there were a few things Hinata Hyuga was sure of. One, her father, Hiashi Hyuga, was the strongest shinobi she knew. Second, just the thought of her having to one day make decisions for her entire clan terrified her beyond belief. Third, her younger sister Hanabi, at the age of 2, was very easy to impress.Hinata Hyuga never wanted to lead her Clan and when she is stripped of her title and essentially an outcast in her home, she finds solace in the brief comforts of a pink-haired girl named Sakura. Though little did Hinata know that losing her heiress title would send her life spiraling down a path of self discovery, bravery, and the realization that changing yourself is a possibility is the most powerful jutsu of all. But... perhaps stopping yourself from fainting whenever you happen to be around your crush is a start. And convincing the entirety of Konoha that it's first all-kunoichi team won't be a complete and total failure should be prioritized before any of that.





	1. The Heiress of the Hyuga

At the age of 7, there were a few things Hinata Hyuga was sure of. One, her father, Hiashi Hyuga, was the strongest shinobi she knew. Second, just the thought of her having to one day make decisions for her entire clan terrified her beyond belief. Third, her younger sister Hanabi, at the age of 2, was very easy to impress.

 

“The Ninja Academy? You’re going to the Ninja Academy?! That’s so cool, Hinata-neesama!”

 

Hinata gave Hanabi a small smile. “Father thinks that it’ll be good for me to get experience with training with others aside from him and Neji-niisan.”

 

 _“As heiress, there are many things for you to learn.”_ Hiashi Hyuga had said. _“The history of our village, the responsibilities of shinobi, and dealing with others outside of the Clan. While you won’t be placed on genin team after your graduation, these are valuable information you can acquire from the Academy. But diplomacy and the Hyuga’s history and secrets will be mine to teach you.”_

 

Hinata bit her bottom lip a little just remembering what she had been told just an hour prior after she had finished her sparring session with her cousin. Her father had announced she would be going to the Ninja Academy just like Neji. The only difference was the fact he would be actively pursuing missions for genin. Apparently missions like that could be dangerous and as heiress of the Hyuga Clan, it would be better not to risk letting her go on any as an inexperienced kunoichi.

 

Heiress.

 

Hinata felt a trickle of anxiety fill her chest.

 

A big title with many expectations.

 

Hanabi’s chirping cut of Hinata’s train of thought before it could even begin whirling down the tracks. “You’ll teach me everything you learn, right?” Her lavender eyes were shining.

 

“You aren’t even old enough to start your training, Hanabi.” Hinata giggled.

 

Hanabi pouted, chubby hands clenching Hinata’s shirt. “But still! I want to catch up to you and be a ninja just like you, Hinata-neesama! If I don’t start early, I’ll be so far behind!”

 

_I’m not really as strong as you think._

 

“You have to wait to begin your training just like Lady Hinata did, Lady Hanabi.” Natsu finally cut in, but a soft smile was on her face. She could never truly be cross with Hanabi. She was to Hanabi as Kou was to Hinata, a caretaker. “It’s so you can grow properly. Real missions aren’t as exciting as you might think they are. They are dangerous and deadly and one can-”

 

Hinata could only stifle a giggle as Natsu went on with her lecture and Hanabi puffed out her cheeks in indignation. “Don’t worry,” she whispered into Hanabi’s ear, low enough that Natsu wouldn’t hear it. “I’ll make sure to tell you what happens when I’m gone.”

 

Hanabi smiled widely once more.

 

That was a fourth to add to the small list of things Hinata was sure of. There was no one who supported her more than her own little sister.

 

* * *

 

If there was one benefit to Hinata needing to be enrolled into the Ninja Academy, it was that she got to leave morning training early.

 

She didn’t have to be scrutinized by the constant stares of her father and grandfather, Housen. Nor did she have see Neji and be pierced by his staring. His Byakugan wasn’t even out and yet it still felt like he was staring right through her.

 

Did Neji even like her?

 

Hinata couldn’t tell. When they were younger, perhaps. She could barely recall the smiles her elder cousin would give her when she was 3. Now she never saw him smile, let alone around her. “Kou, I can never tell what Neji-niisan is thinking.” She told him as they walked down the main street together. “His face is always blank like Grandfather’s.” _And Father’s._ Hinata added.

 

“You mean he has a ‘poker face’.”

 

“Poker…?” Hinata’s nose scrunched up in thought.

 

“Ehh it’s a game involving cards.” Kou replied, face a little strained. “But the idea of a poker face is something very useful for a shinobi. If your opponents can’t read you, they can’t predict what move you may make next in a fight. Or how you might be feeling during a meeting of diplomacy. So you’ll learn this skill as well as heiress.”

 

There was that word again; _heiress_.

 

The word that meant one day, when she was old enough, she would be the head of the Hyuga just as her father and his father before him. Hinata couldn’t even imagine being a good ninja let alone the leader of an entire clan. The Hyuga Clan.

 

Hinata spent the last seven years of her life learning about it. How the Hyuga is the most distinguished Clan in all of Konoha with renowned techniques many want to steal. How the Byakugan is the most well kept power that outsiders can’t know much about lest the Hyuga wish to be taken advantage of or become weak. How everyone has a destiny they were born into and how they can’t escape it or change.

 

And it was her destiny to lead the Hyuga. Which means one day she would become a ninja like her father.

 

 _But why don’t I ever feel that way?_ Hinata stared at her feet, absentminded of anything that could be coming out of Kou’s mouth as they continued their walk to the Academy grounds. _Father is so sure of everything. He doesn’t second guess anything either. How can I lead the Clan if I’m not even good with others._

 

Hinata knew better than anyone that she was painfully shy. She could barely look anyone in the eye when she meets anyone new. Like on her first outing outside of the Clan compound. A kind shopkeeper had given her a greeting and Hinata froze, looking anywhere but the person hoping that the situation would resolve itself if she did nothing. Thankfully she was with Kou who was there to apologize to the shopkeeper, Tamura, on Hinata’s behalf and Hinata was able to leave the situation with a cinnamon roll in hand-- but Hinata knew she wouldn’t have Kou with her at the Academy.

 

She would have to confront people.

 

And she hated confronting people.

 

“Kou, will I do well at the Academy?” Hinata mumbled so low that she was surprised that Kou even heard her.

 

“Of course you will, Lady Hinata. It’s your destiny to succeed and become a leader that the Hyuga can all be proud of.”

 

The words were probably meant to be comforting, but those words filled with Hinata with so much dread that she felt dizzy and needed to squeeze Kou’s hand in order to keep herself grounded. _I don’t want to lead the Clan._ The thought rung out in Hinata’s mind with great clarity. She didn’t want to be in charge of over 200,000 Clansmen. She didn’t want to be in charge of diplomatic relations. _….I don’t want to disappoint everyone._

 

Hinata bit her bottom lip and her eyebrows knit into each other. Despite the fear of being in charge of so many people, sometimes the fear of letting down her family was worse than it all put together.

 

So many high expectations were on her to lead and be strong.

 

Hinata was very sure that there had to be some that didn’t agree with her being the heiress. She had heard the whispers around the compound. ‘How can she be a Clan Head with such a shy disposition? Surely she’d lead us to ruin.’ ‘Perhaps it would be best if Lord Hiashi chose someone more fitting?’ Those were only two of the things she’s heard, but Hinata is pretty sure that have been other things. The only ones who seemed to believe that she was capable of leading the Clan was Mother, Hanabi, Kou, Natsu, and Father. _But if it’s my destiny, does that mean I’m destined to be a weak leader?_ The blue haired girl could only wonder.

 

“Ah, here we are, Lady Hinata.” Kou announced and Hinata jolted from her mind. “The Academy.”

 

Hinata gulped at how large the school was. “Here?”

 

Kou must have seen the discomfort on her face because he quickly added, “It will seem a lot smaller once you get used to the building and are running around playing with your new companions.”

 

 _I’m not very good at making friends._ Hinata wanted to say aloud but instead she shifted her feet and looked at the grounds.

 

“Lady Hinata.”

 

“.... Yes?” Reluctantly, Hinata looked back up at her caretaker expecting to be scolded for being so unexcited.

 

“Would you feel better if you stayed out and played instead?” Kou smiled reassuringly pointing over to a forest of sorts. “Those are the trees you’ll be practicing your shuriken and kunai training with. But since there is no studying going on today, you don’t have to worry about being grazed by anything. I can take care of the paperwork and when I am done, we may go to Tamura-san’s shop and eat some of her delicious cinnamon rolls.”

 

Saliva began forming in her mouth just from imagining the smell and taste of one of Tamura’s cinnamon rolls. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Kou repeated as he looked over for a particular spot for Hinata to play at. “It will only take a moment, so you might not be able to make any friends but if you play over-” Kou cut himself off.

 

“....” Hinata blinked.

 

Once.

 

Twice.

 

Thrice before finally saying something. “Kou?”

 

Kou’s grip tightened over Hinata’s hand, not enough to hurt but enough to cause discomfort. “Kou?”

 

“On second thought, Lady Hinata,” Kou’s voice was grave. “I’ll have to take you inside with me.”

 

 _Why?_ Hinata peered over Kou’s leg to see what he possibly could have seen that would make him change his mind. _Did he see something scary?_ Like a large spider. Or maybe what Kou had seen was a group of children coming out of the forest area in order to set up a place to practice kunai.

 

But instead, all Hinata could see was a boy around her age sitting on a swing.

 

Hinata held her breath and tucked her back behind Kou instinctively, thinking maybe he had seen her. But she was able to relax after realizing the boy hadn’t seen her at all. He was too busy staring at his own lap. _Is he already a student here? Or are his parents enrolling him today too?_ “Do you know him, Kou?”

 

Briskly, Kou began walking through the Academy gates causing Hinata to start. “Kou?!” Hinata looked behind her back at the boy and saw him looking back at her, his eyes a clear blue.

 

Hinata looked away immediately. She didn’t like staring people in the eye.

 

It seemed to be an eternity before Kou finally stopped walking and Hinata was panting a little by the end of it. “My apologies, Lady Hinata. I should have taken a different approach.”

 

“I-it’s fine.” Hinata took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself down. “What was wrong?”

 

Kou didn’t say anything immediately at first. His jaw was firm and he closed his eyes as if in deep thought. Then he opened them, lavender eyes holding Hinata’s firmly. “You must never talk to that boy, Lady Hinata. He is a monster.”

 

“.... A monster?” Hinata had heard of monsters in old nursery tales. They had claws and fangs and shaggy fur. But that boy had none of those things. The only thing that could be considered odd about him were his eyes. Being so used to seeing dormant Byakugans on a daily basis, Hinata still found it on when she left the compound and saw people with a variety of eye colours with a black dot in the middle.

 

Kou’s eyebrows furrowed. “A social outcast.”

 

“What’s an outcast?”

 

Kou seemed to deliberate for a few more moments before saying anything again. “Someone who doesn’t fit in. He’s flawed and not right. You shouldn’t associate yourself with him while in the Academy.”

 

Hinata looked away as Kou’s gaze came crashing down on her. “Yes, sir…” She said automatically. But her mind was elsewhere.

 

A social outcast.

 

Someone who doesn’t fit in.

 

_Someone like me._

 

However, Hinata ultimately ended up seeing that boy again; they were in the same class. Not that Hinata talked to him. She didn’t really do any talking on her first day at the Academy.

 

She sat all the way in the back in the chair seat closest to the door and fiddled her fingers hoping that the day would end fast so she could go home.

 

But she did look around to see some of her classmates. Like the boy with the blue eyes and blond hair who sat nearly all the way in the front. He was definitely the confident type. _And leaders are supposed to be confident._ Hinata knew this due to her grandfather Housen. He made it quite clear to her that being unconfident was not the way to lead the Clan. _So what makes him an outcast?_ The boy had even stood up, faced everyone, and took a gander at his surroundings (Kou told her that was another way to say ‘look around’) before announcing loudly and clearly:

 

“I am Naruto Uzumaki and I’m going to be the next Hokage!”

 

Hinata couldn’t even imagine saying something like that in front of a few people she knew let alone a group of people she didn’t even know.

 

She glanced at her other classmates to see how they reacted. And they didn’t react well.

 

“Yeah right, Naruto. You’ll definitely be the next Hokage.” Said a boy whose cheeks were dashed with red. His hair was just as wild and unkempt as the blond boy’s, except it was brown. “When dogs fly.”

 

The blond boy-- Naruto-- made a face. “I will be the next Hokage, I will! And when that happens, Kiba, you’ll have a front row ticket in order to see me accept the hat and cape!”

 

‘Kiba’ only snorted and went back to conversing with someone else in front of him. Everyone else was whispering around them, but from the looks on their faces, Hinata could tell they weren’t whispering good things. They kept giving Naruto dirty looks.

 

 _So maybe he really is an outcast._ Hinata realized. She could ask but… that would require her actually talking to him. And she couldn’t do that.

 

Instead, she looked around some more to see if there would be anyone else who caught her eye.

 

There was another brunet that she could see. His hair was easily defined as looking like an uncut pineapple fruit. Hinata giggled silently to herself about it. He seemed generally disinterested in everything, settling for laying his head on his arms. Next to him was a much bigger boy, he was slightly more interested in their surroundings as he ate out of a bag of chips. Glancing around at the people sitting in the front of the room.

 

Like a loud blonde girl who was surrounded by various other people. Her eyes were a bright blue and her clothes were very stylish. Pretty was the first word that came to mind when Hinata looked at her. Definitely not an outcast. She was an untouchable or someone Hinata was probably expected to be like when around others her age.

 

Hinata looked away before she could begin comparing herself to the girl harshly and saw a different boy who had on sunglasses indoors. Odd.

 

Then their homeroom teacher walked into the room and everyone scattered to sit down in available seats. “Good morning, everyone! I hope I gave you all enough time to try and talk to your new classmates because we are all going to be together for the next 5 years. So I hope you’ll all get along!” The man said cheerily.

 

“Yes, teacher.” Came the expected response.

 

Hinata didn’t say anything. Instead she let herself be distracted from the flash of pink that she saw from the corner of her eye.

 

All the way to the left of the chairs in the back row was a girl with shoulder length pink hair. Pink hair. Hinata almost couldn’t believe it. She’d never seen pink hair before. The girl sat, looking as uncomfortable as Hinata felt. Hinata couldn’t see her eyes very well, they were slightly obscured by her long bangs that covered her forehead.

 

She hadn’t talked to anybody either as far as Hinata could tell.

 

…..

 

Hinata guessed that she learned something else that day. There were two potential outcasts inside her class. People who didn’t fit in with everybody else; people who were like her.

 

**[';']**

 

“Hinata! Be more assertive! Again!”

 

“Yes, Father!”

 

Hinata swallowed back her saliva nervously as she allowed herself back into the Gentle Fist stance. Neji was in his, looking at her expectantly. She would have to strike first, be aggressive.

 

Bracing herself, Hinata strode forward, right palm aimed to strike Neji on the shoulder. It was expectantly blocked by his own palm and Hinata squeaked as her felt the world underneath her fade and she collapsed unceremoniously on the floor.

 

She lost to Neji. Again.

 

Right in front of Father and Grandfather.

 

For a moment, she dared to peer over to the right and look at Hiashi and Housen and see what kind of expressions were on their faces. But she decided against it, not wanting to see something she wouldn’t like.

 

Gingerly, Hinata stood up and fell into her stance once more. She would make sure not to lose in this sparring session.

 

(She did continue losing in their sparring sessions until finally, Hiashi announced that the training was over and they could proceed to leave. Hinata bowed, then she ran out of the room to escape what was probably eyes of disappointment.)

 

**[;';]**

 

Sakura.

 

The pink haired girl’s name was Sakura.

 

Hinata had learned her name during a lesson during homeroom when Iruka-sensei had asked if anyone knew the names of the previous three Hokage Konoha has had thus far and the pink-haired girl had risen her hand. “Yes, Sakura?”

 

“Their names were Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Minato Namikaze?” She asked rather than stated, her green eyes filled with worry at the thought of having the wrong answer. Hinata knew the feeling when she was being quizzed by her father on matters of diplomacy.

 

“That’s correct.” Iruka said and Hinata felt relief for her classmate who smiled widely. “I’m surprised, Sakura. Most children your age don’t know all the previous Kage.”

 

“My dad really likes history.” Sakura replied. “He told me that the First and Second Hokage were brothers and that our Third Hokage was their pupil.”

 

“Your father would be correct about that as well!” Iruka beamed. “I see we have a studious kunoichi on our hands, everyone.” Sakura blushed at being brought to attention, but no one said anything. Nothing positive, anyway.

 

“Forehead Nerd!” Someone coughed under their breath, and Sakura’s happy flush disappeared and she shrunk back into her own seat, a hand pulling more hair to cover up her forehead now that the mystery person had brought it up.

 

What was wrong with Sakura’s forehead? Hinata could barely tell with the amount of hair Sakura had covering it up. Was her forehead what made her an outcast? That seemed like a silly reason for everyone to not like someone for. Or maybe it was her shyness? Hinata had never seen the girl actively play with anyone at recess. Or anyone at all.

 

_…. Maybe we could be friends?_

 

Hinata looked from Sakura over to Naruto.

 

All three of them could be friends! All the outcasts in the class could play together and it wouldn’t be awkward at times because they all knew what it was like not to fit in. Hinata could easily imagine herself, Naruto, and Sakura playing tag or maybe even ninja together. _Maybe I could bring them over to the compound for snacks!_

 

_“You must never talk to that boy, Lady Hinata.”_

 

Hinata remembered Kou’s words abruptly, his lavender gaze firm.

 

She felt disappointment settle in her stomach as she stared down at her desk. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to be friends with all the outcasts in her class after all. _Maybe no one would have to know._ Hinata thought briefly, but she shook the idea out of her head.

 

The fear of disappointing Kou stood out more than trying to be rebellious.

 

(Sakura’s bullying only seemed to get worse since the time a person made a rude comment in class about her forehead.

 

Hinata looked down at her feet as she heard the words echoing around at recess between three boys-- Atsushi, Kenta, and Ganta. Sakura crying in between the circle they had around her. “Billboard Brow, Billboard Brow, Billboard Brow!”

 

The name calling only made Sakura cry harder and Hinata tightly squeezed her knees into her chest and clenched her eyes shut, hoping to drown them out somehow. _I’m sorry._ Hinata thought, sure she could feel her eyes starting to water. _I’m really sorry I’m not brave enough to help you!_

 

Hinata had hoped someone else would try to come to Sakura’s rescue.

 

They didn’t.)

 

**[';']**

 

At age eight, Hinata had acquired new knowledge about herself and the world. One, her father, Hiashi Hyuga, was the strongest shinobi she knew. Second, just the thought of her having to one day make decisions for her entire clan terrified her beyond belief. Third, her younger sister Hanabi, at the age of three, was still very easy to impress. Fourth, no one supported her more like her younger sister did. Fifth, there were two definitive outcasts in her class. Sixth, her grades at the Ninja Academy weren’t impressive. And seventh, she was an outcast. A cowardly outcast.

 

Not that she could tell her sister that, Hinata tried to ignore the dark feelings in her stomach as she smiled at the approaching forms of Hanabi and Natsu. “You’re going to your studies?”

 

Hanabi smiled widely in return. “Yep! I can write my name now! And I know some of my kanji now too!” She extended her booklet out, excited to show off the kanji she had learn. “A lot of kanji!”

 

But Natsu politely cut into the conversation. “Lady Hinata, you mustn’t keep Lord Hiashi waiting.”

 

Hinata didn’t let her dread to go and train with her cousin show. “Right. I’ll see you later, Hanabi.”

 

Hanabi thankfully didn’t look upset at the thought of Hinata needing to go and train for hours. “Okay, I’ll show them to you later!”

 

Hopefully, Hinata wanted to add, but she didn’t. She was usually very tired after her training sessions. She was thankful that Hanabi’s wouldn’t be as rigorous when she finally had to begin her own training, which was right around the corner. It would start off lightly, then it would build up in difficulty once she reached a certain age.

 

 _Maybe Hanabi will have to train with Neji-niisan as well._ Hinata wished that wouldn’t be the case. Neji and his poker face. Neji and how easily he could defeat Hinata’s defenses, little effort showing. Hinata was sure it was only luck that she could land hits on him.

 

She was also sure that her grandfather felt the same way. She seldom held his gaze whenever she came across him. He was always there, watching. Just like the day before that, and day before that day, and today when she entered the special training room that all Hyuga heirs trained in. Hiashi and Neji were already there as well.

 

“Thank you for taking the time to train with me, Neji-niisan.”

 

Neji’s reply was sharp. “Let’s hurry and get this over with.” There was a pause. “Lady Hinata.” He added at the last minute, sensing Hiashi’s own look. Neji took the Gentle Fist’s standard position and Hinata followed suit, taking a deep breath.

 

Strike.

 

Parry.

 

Block.

 

Counter.

 

Strike.

 

Try to read your opponent’s moves.

 

That had been repeated to Hinata many times since the day she began her training. Hinata always had to strike first, and, as per usual, Neji always seemed to block with ease before he sent a palm flying in her direction.

 

Thankfully, Hinata was able to dodge quickly, leaning back before reaffirming her balance as she struck back and Neji blocked once more with his forearm.

 

There was no use of the Byakugan this lesson.

 

* * *

 

There hadn’t been much change in her one year at the Academy either. Her classmates had their established cliques, Hinata not part of any of them. Pineapple head, Shikamaru, was typically around the larger boy Hinata remembered from her first day-- Chouji. Kiba had recently began bringing a dog to their classes, he was a cute puppy named Akamaru.

 

And Naruto always seemed to be wrapped into some kind of mischief with the above mentioned boys. Hinata wasn’t sure if she could still deem him an outcast, but she wasn’t sure if she could deem them as the other boys’ friend. For the only time they seemed to hang around each other at one time was when Iruka told them they all had detention.

 

But there was something that was definitely new since Hinata’s first year at the Academy. Hinata’s eyes were full of surprise when she saw Sakura Haruno sitting in one of the front row desks. Her short pink hair now sported a ribbon a top her head and she was smiling shyly as she talked to Ino, the popular blonde girl from before, and her friends.

 

Hinata felt a small smile on her lips. _I’m happy you made some friends, Sakura-san._ She ignored the disappointed pit swelling in her. If she had talked to Sakura and Naruto sooner, the three of them could all be friends now.

 

 _This is why I’m a coward._ Hinata thought spitefully. And it was why she still had no friends. She’d been lucky enough thus far to avoid the bullies in her class due to her own hiding at recess. But bully avoiding doesn’t necessarily make for great friend making skills. And it was probably just the world’s response to how Hinata cowered in fear whenever Sakura was being bullied. Or whenever Naruto braced harsh words and returned them with scoffs and self reassurance that one day everyone would regret picking on him since he would become a leader everyone would look up to.

 

Hinata didn’t even have that level of confidence for herself and it had been a year. A long one and here she is.

 

_“Everything is predestined, Hinata.” Housen said, his voice sounding like gravel. “Do you know what that means?” His eyes were completely white and Hinata had grown up constantly wondering if he was blind and yet he always looked and talked like he could still see perfectly fine. Kou said it was probably because he had very good hearing._

 

_Hinata, age six, cocked her head to the side as she thought carefully before reluctantly answering, “No, Grandfather.”_

 

_“It means that, everything in your life has been decided for you from the moment you are born.” Housen answered. “Whether you are destined to be heiress or a success or a failure. It’s all laid out for you. Your father, he was born to be the leader of the Hyuga after me. Hizashi, he was always meant to be part of the Clan’s many branches.”_

 

_Hinata blinked, awed._

 

_“So never forget, Hinata. There’s no such thing as choice when it comes to destiny. You were lucky to be born with the destiny of heiress. Remember that and always be humbled.”_

 

 _Then I was always meant to be a coward and to never be good at anything and never have any friends._ Hinata lowered her head down on to her arms, trying not cry. She wanted to go home.

 

Not that home offered much comfort, because as always she had training with Neji. The cousin she who she wasn’t sure liked her and who had a poker face. Maybe one day she’d get a definitive answer for that question of hers, maybe she wouldn’t.

 

…

 

Either way, Hinata took a deep breath, now in her sparring clothes. She still had to train with him, always under the watchful eyes of her father and grandfather. “Thank you again for training with me, Neji-niisan.”

 

“Of course, Lady Hinata.” Neji replied curtly, eyes cold.

 

It was the same routine.

 

The morning sparring sessions included newer techniques, the afternoon included strengthening the foundations of all jutsu-- the basics. Multiple sparring sessions that occasionally had a quip from Hiashi on Hinata’s hesitance.

 

Strike.

 

Parry.

 

Block.

 

Counter.

 

Strike.

 

Hinata loses.

 

Strike.

 

Parry.

 

Block.

 

Counter.

 

Strike.

 

Hinata loses.

 

The sun begins to set.

 

Strike.

 

Parry.

 

Block.

 

Counter.

 

Strike.

 

Strike--

 

Sigh.

 

Neji stops, eyebrows furrowed and a hand on his hip.

 

Hinata felt a nervous flutter in her chest. “Neji-niisan?”

 

Neji lifted his head and looked at Hiashi instead. “Her sparring partner doesn’t always have to be.” He finally grounded out, irritation clear on his face no matter how respectful he managed to keep his tone. “I would prefer to do my own training instead.”

 

Hiashi only closed his eyes, face giving nothing away as to what he could be thinking. “No.” He replied coolly. “Continue the training session.”

 

Hinata held back a shaky breath, though dread crept coldly around her. It was what her father wanted. “Please continue training with me, Neji-niisan!” She had returned to her fighting stance, hoping that the training would continue more-or-less smoothly and she saw Neji scowl at her, eyes burning and Hinata felt frozen.

 

“Fine.” Neji fell into his own stance and as expected of her, Hinata charged forward palm intent on landing a blow to his arm.

 

But a bandaged hand slapped it away so harshly Hinata fell back a few steps with a gasp.

 

“What’s wrong, Lady Hinata?” Neji asked with a smile. No. It wasn’t a smile. At least, not a good one. “This isn’t child’s play or some beginner taijutsu lesson. Shouldn’t you be able to continue on from a simple slap?”

 

Hinata inhaled, hoping she didn’t look as scared as she felt in this moment. Then she ran forward as aggressively as she could as she struck a palm out again, this time, Neji dodged. She struck again and he ducked down before rising up and striking out towards her face. Hinata lost all sense of dodging and blocked against it and ignored the burning sensation of his palm hitting her forearms.

 

But another hard palm hit her.

 

And another.

 

“That was nothing!” Neji growled.

 

And another.

 

“And you honestly expect to fulfill your destiny as the leader of our Clan!?”

 

Each one sending her further back than the last until Hinata hit the wooden floors with a pained whimper. Tears were brimming in the corner of her eyes, burning as she saw Neji-- his Byakugan awakened and full of rage as he brought back his palm as if steadying an arrow in a bow before quickly bringing his hand down.

 

That was when Father leaped into the fray, large hand covering Neji’s completely as he gracefully flipped him onto his back.

 

Hinata looked up at her father gratefully before she nervously darted over to Neji. _What will Father do to him? What will Father do to him? What will Father-_

 

Hiashi made an Earth Release seal then suddenly, Neji was screaming. Bloodcurdling, pain-by-all-meaning-of-the-word screaming. And Hinata was frozen again as she saw Neji grabbing at his head in an attempt to make it stop. His scratching only succeeded in tearing his forehead bandages off showing Hinata a brand she had almost forgotten but her father had told her long ago.

 

Something all the males in the Branch families were required to have.

 

The Cursed Bird Seal.

 

Neji’s screams finally tapered off into silence as he collapsed backward, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 

Now Hinata definitely felt cold and numb.

 

Her father was saying something. But she couldn’t hear anything. Her eyes were glued on Neji’s crumpled form.

 

_Neji-niisan… Is he-_

 

“Hinata!”

 

Hinata jumped and looked up at her father. His expression wasn’t clear and his lavender eyes were cold. She couldn’t make herself say anything.

 

“Training is done for the day.” Hiashi stated. “And from now on, your sparring sessions will be with me. Your fool of a cousin seems to have forgotten his place.”

 

Hinata wasn’t sure if she felt relieved or not. “H-he isn’t-”

 

“Your cousin is fine. He simply needed to be reminded of his place. His destiny as a Branch Member who must always protect you. He will recover. Now go.”

 

Hinata didn’t waste any time running out of the room.

 

She had her answer now, and an eighth piece of knowledge she was now sure of in her eight years of living. Yes. Her cousin Neji did hate her.

 

* * *

 

Hinata felt especially sore the day after the incident with Neji and she hadn’t seen him around the compound either. She secretly felt relief at that. She didn’t want to see him quite yet. Not anytime soon, anyways.

 

Instead, she wanted to find solace elsewhere. “Natsu!” Hinata called out to the green-haired woman when she saw her all alone. “Is Hanabi in her room still?”

 

Natsu gave a kind smile with a nod. “She was a little slow getting out of bed this morning. Four year olds.”

 

Hinata felt herself laugh despite her anxieties feeling high. It wasn’t that long ago that Hanabi’s birthday had past. Hinata couldn’t believe it. “I’ll go get her. Maybe she’ll want to play before breakfast.”

 

“I’m sure she would love that.” Natsu clapped her hands together. “It’s been a while since the two of you have had a moment between yourselves. Your training as heiress is important, yes, but she is still your younger sister. You have to be a good elder sister for her.”

 

“I will.” That’s at least something I am good at. Hinata felt a little better already. Hanabi, her biggest supporter and best friend despite the age gap and how much training seemed to come between them at times. Nothing made Hinata happier than Hanabi. She still remembered how excited she was when Mother had told her she was going to be an elder sister.

 

_“I’m going to be a big sister?!” Hinata, age four, could barely contain her excitement. “Really?!”_

 

_Hinata’s mother, Tomoebi, chuckled as she stroked her daughter’s hair lovingly. “Elder sister, dear. That’s more proper. And yes. The doctor confirmed it this morning, by next March we’ll have another family member to welcome to the world.”_

 

_Hinata couldn’t hold back a squeal and was happy Tomoebi didn’t chide her. “Can I get to name it, Mother?! Please?”_

 

_“Hmm, maybe if you’re a good girl.”_

 

_Hinata gave a little bounce in her mother’s lap. “Is Father excited too?”_

 

_“Of course he is, silly girl. Now we have two children to adore, it’s happy news for everyone. Especially me and Father.”_

 

 _“No, Mother! It’s ‘Father_ and I _’!” Hinata felt a little smug by the fact she was able to correct a grown up-- no, adult-- on something._

 

_“You must be slipping in your senses a bit if a child is correcting your speech patterns, Tomoebi.” It was Hiashi, looking tall as always in his robes he always seemed to be wearing as Clan Head. It was a simple yukata and jacket, though. The fancier clothing were always worn for special occasions. It’s to be humble, Hinata believes he once said._

 

_“Oh hush.” Tomoebi scolded but Hinata saw nothing but warmth in her mother’s lavender eyes. No one was more beautiful than her mother, she decided then and there. Her mother was pale with long plum-coloured hair and she always had a pale plum yukata that faded into white the further down it got. And she smelled like flowers. She was always practicing ikebana._

 

I hope I can be beautiful and kind like her when I get older. _Hinata snuggled into Tomoebi’s shoulder. “Mother says I can name the baby if I’m good, Father.” Hiashi only gave a nod to show he had been listening to her comment. “Is the baby going to be a boy?”_

 

_“Only the gods know.” Tomoebi replied. “And we will be happy regardless.”_

 

_Hinata opened her mouth to agree but then a different thought popped into her head. “Father, where do babies come from?”_

 

_Hiashi had stiffened and turned around before barking out a harsh, “Ask your mother.”_

 

Hinata smiled to herself at the memory before she felt a pang in her chest. There were no more moments like that anymore between her family, not since after Hanabi’s birth when Hiashi began giving a harsher training regiment to Hinata as her responsibilities as the first born child were mentioned more and more.

 

She was busy with her training and her mother was busy being Lady Hyuga who handled diplomatic events while her father busied himself with Hinata’s training. _Maybe Hanabi and I can try to see Mother today._ Hinata’s schedule was so jam packed that seeing Tomoebi outside of mealtimes were a blessing in their own right. “I’ll go and see Hanabi now.”

 

Natsu smiled politely before continuing down the hallway and Hinata hurried to catch Hanabi. Hanabi who was luckily still in her room. “Good morning.”

 

“.... Morning.” Hanabi gave Hinata a glance before staring down at her feet. “Aren’t you supposed to be at morning training with Father?”

 

“Father had a meeting, so I get to have freetime until noon.”

 

“So are you going to train on your own then?”

 

Hinata felt something stir in her chest but she ignored it. There was no reason to feel the way she normally did with people around Hanabi. “I was thinking we could try to see if Mother had any freetime today so we could play with her.” It wouldn’t be Ninja, Hanabi’s favourite game when she was two. Tomoebi preferred her daughters to play Tea Party, probably to prepare them for actual diplomatic events. But Hanabi and Hinata were easily bought off with little tea cakes and daifuku to eat with the floral teas their mother would prepare.

 

“.....”

 

“Hanabi?”

 

Hanabi finally looked up. “I think I want to train this morning instead. Natsu really wants me to focus on learning my kanji so I have to do it now so I don’t fall behind. Maybe next time?” Hanabi replied, tense.

 

“O-oh.. Okay. If that’s what you want.”

 

 

It became what Hanabi always wanted, Hinata had long since realized when she turned 9. Hanabi was now just a month away from becoming 5 and she was training constantly when she wasn’t busy with her lessons with Natsu.

 

“She just wants to be like her elder sister,” was what Kou, Natsu, and even Tomoebi had stated. But Hinata honestly felt like it was more than that.

 

Hanabi had become distant.

 

Hard to reach.

 

And Hinata hated the feeling like she couldn’t reach out to her own sister when it seemed impossible in a world full of adults who constantly talked about her future as heiress. The one person who treated her normally even if Neji hated her.

 

It was awful.

 

It sucked.

 

And she couldn’t fill the distance.

 

“Hinata.” Hinata jumped out of her thoughts and looked at her father meekly. “Today you and Hanabi will be sparring in front of a few our Clanmates.”

 

“What?” Hinata couldn’t hold back her surprise.

 

“I am telling you now so you can prepare yourself.” Hiashi continued on like her outburst never happened. “You need to show them that you’re skilled and learning your techniques fast.”

 

“B-but Hanabi is-”

 

“Showing her capabilities as a kunoichi. Do you understand?” Hiashi’s replied cool as ever, but Hinata could hear the authority belying his tone. This wasn’t an option. She never had options, not with Hiashi.

 

“... Yes, Father.” Hinata said, feel dread sinking from her chest down to her belly. She had to spar against Hanabi who just shy of five just as if she were sparring anyone else. Neji or Father. With Hanabi. _What if I hurt her?_ Hinata had already begun to picture it. Hanabi crumpled on the floor like Neji had been, but this time it was because Hinata had struck out.

 

….

 

Hanabi, if she had any feeling of nervousness at all about sparring each other in front everyone, was the first to strike.

 

Hinata wasn’t sure how she kept her face from showing it as she blocked Hanabi’s palm and sent one of her own forward. But Hanabi quickly countered, her hand sending Hinata’s back as she rushed forward with both palms poised for Hinata’s stomach who stepped back to respond with her own attack.

 

But Hanabi deftly smacked Hinata’s slower palm away before rushing forward and sending Hinata back a few steps.

 

She was quick.

 

She was precise.

 

Hinata didn’t need to hear some of the amazed comments to know that her sister, five years younger than her, was already at her skill level. Hanabi had only begun training on her fourth birthday.

 

And her training had never been prioritized.

 

Hanabi could hold her own and she didn’t hold back like Hinata had been when she had purposely slowed her hand, images of Hanabi in pain still echoing in her mind. But perhaps Hinata’s worries were for naught. And if she had been able to notice Hanabi’s skills in the Gentle Fist basics, what was Father thinking?

 

**[';']**

 

It didn’t but a month or so for Hinata to found out what her father was thinking when he had rounded herself and Hanabi into outdoor training area of the compound.

 

Hinata kept herself from glancing around under her father’s watchful gaze, but she could feel the eyes burning into her back from the small group that had gathered to watch what Hiashi had yet to announce.

 

“The two of you will be participating in a mock battle today.” Hiashi’s voice was crisp and clearly projected across the clearing. Hinata instantly felt shock enter her system and gasped, barely hearing Hanabi do the same. “I want to see the skill and power the both of you have gained up until now. I do not want either of you going easy on each other despite you both being sisters. Fight with the intent to defeat.”

 

Hinata could hear the clearing abuzz with voices.

 

‘What is Lord Hiashi thinking?’

 

‘Fight with the intent to defeat?’

 

‘Surely there are other ways to measure this with Lady Hanabi barely five.’

 

But all that was silenced when Hinata felt Hiashi’s hands on her shoulders, his grip tight as if he was desperately trying to convey something to her. His voice was low when he began talking to her. “Hinata, you’re the heiress of our Clan.” His voice was tense. “Show me that you are worthy of that.” You have to. Hinata could hear the silent words clearly in her father’s voice.

 

She had to prove it to everyone right here and now. She was the destined leader of the Hyuga and not even her little sister, skilled as she may be, could defeat her.

 

“... Yes, sir.”

 

How she was suddenly in front of Hanabi, poised in the typical Gentle Fist stance, Hinata wasn’t sure. Time seemed to skip forward for a moment and land right here. They both had to fight as if this was a real battle. No more hesitation and no dormant Byakugans.

 

 _I’m the heiress of the Hyuga Clan._ Hinata told herself, feeling the veins near her eyes beginning to bulge and her sister’s chakra pathways coming into her vision. She no longer needed her hand signs to activate it after so long of having to using it in various sparring sessions and neither did Hanabi. _I’m stronger than my sister and I can beat her and I will show everyone that I was always meant to be heiress._

 

_It’s my destiny._

 

“Begin.”

 

Hinata didn’t even get to blink before Hanabi was already in front of her and she ducked down, pushing the hand to the side as she felt a burst of chakra flow past her ear. She moved back as another palm came forward and Hinata pushed it away, ducking down once more as Hanabi swung out her left arm. Chakra heavy in the air.

 

Hinata didn’t let herself panic, she just stood back up as she finally struck back herself. She didn’t even panic when Hanabi blocked that. She continued to surge forward, jumping up with a fast kick Hanabi flipped away from.

 

Hinata could have sworn she saw Hanabi smiling to herself, but Hanabi was back in front of her to strike again so it didn’t matter.

 

All that mattered right now, was winning.

 

Strike.

 

Block.

 

Sweeping kick.

 

Dodging jump with a counter of Hanabi’s own leg that was Blocked.

 

Strike. Strike. Block.

 

Flip away.

 

Blow for blow, chakra spewing from their limbs as they barely managed to strike each other in the face and sent out large gusts in the opposite directions.

 

Hinata wasn’t sure how she was thinking so clearly in this moment. She wasn’t fighting Hanabi anymore, she was fighting an enemy of the village and making everyone proud.

 

But the battle was stagnant. Each striking palm blocked to be returned with another palm or a kick only to be dodged of blocked.

 

‘Observe your opponents.’

 

The eyes of the Byakugan before her were growing frustrated as their palms kept meeting each other.

 

‘Lull them into beginning they might have the upper hand.’

 

For a brief moment, Hinata let go of her closed off stance and left an opening near her stomach. And like a blood calling a shark, the enemy she was going against fell for the bait and Hinata deftly smacked the hand down and aimed her other hand to strike down as their head came into range and--

 

_“Hinata-neesama!”_

 

Hinata felt herself freeze with a gasp as the flash of Hanabi, flushed cheeks and chubby hands, entered her mind.

 

Then she saw that same face, contorted in pain and limbs spread out across the dirt .

 

And that moment was all Hanabi needed to regain her footing and begin attacking once again, Hinata barely in the moment as she clumsily aimed for Hanabi’s shoulder and Hanabi sent a hard palm to Hinata’s chest so hard it sent her flying to the ground.

 

“That’s enough!” Hiashi’s voice rang out against the stunned silence.

 

Hinata didn’t need to look up as she heard the footsteps approaching her, each step sounding like a taiko drum.

 

She knew it was her father.

 

She clenched a hand into a fist, dragging up dirt with her fingernails. It stung a bit, but the expression on her father’s face when she finally looked up stung even worst of all. People were talking, people weren’t talking. She could hear everything but she could hear nothing at the same time. Her heart was thrumming loudly and blood roared in her ears--

 

“To fall to Hanabi who is five years your junior.” Hiashi’s eyes were cold as the moon. “When she’s only been training for a year while countless hours have been put into yours. I don’t want to hear your excuses.” Hinata felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Get out of my sight.”

 

The tears in Hinata’s vision blurred her eyes but she didn’t hesitate this time.

 

She swiftly made her way out of the clearing and past Hanabi who could only stare at the ground.

 

….

 

A light broke unto Hinata’s room.

 

She had stayed in there for hours after the mock battle. She didn’t want to face anyone. Couldn’t face anyone.

 

“Hinata? Are you awake?” It was Tomoebi.

 

And Mother was definitely the last person Hinata wanted to see right now so she lie still hoping that Tomoebi would leave. The door shut and Hinata almost allowed herself to think she was alone until she heard the soft steps coming forward and the weight shifting on her bed as her mother sat down and stroked her head.

 

It didn’t take long for Hinata to start sniffling and for the sniffling to become sobs she tried to hold back.

 

She wasn’t the heiress any longer.

 

She had disappointed everybody.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” Hinata managed to grind out. “I’m sorry, Mother.”

 

“Shhh.” Tomoebi hushed gently, the stroking never stopping. “I know, I know. I’m sorry too.” That only seemed to hurt Hinata more than it helped.

 

Hinata cried herself to sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

It was wintertime now, her last winter as a nine year old, her birthday just a few weeks away though she dreaded it. She seemed to dread everything now. Leaving her room in the morning to see everyone like it was the still the day after her mock battle with Hanabi, it was like she could still hear the whispers that only talked of her defeat to her five year old sister who was the new heiress of the Clan.

 

She still received training, though it was mostly from Kou, but she had more freetime. And she could have trained in her spare time, like Hanabi did before her. Try to prove her worth to the Clan. But there was no point. That much was drilled into her. She was born a failure and she would never be able to escape from it’s clutches and would be lucky to serve the village as a genin.

 

So instead, she spent her time walking outside in the village to avoid. But even then, that didn’t make her feel better.

 

If anything, it made her feel worse to see the children in her village that weren’t ninja that had no grand expectations about them being heirs. They just got to play and enjoy their days. And it didn’t help when she saw her classmates about with each other, always in their little cliques.

 

Even Naruto seemed to occasionally have one of his own though it was normally when he, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba were all in trouble.

 

Hinata still hid at recess, rubbing the soles of her sandals against the dirt.

 

It had been about two years since she had started going to the Academy and nothing had changed about her. She was still the same shy, cowardly Hinata who had no friends and couldn’t even attempt to try and protect someone from the bullies who now seemed to enjoy picking on other targets now that Sakura was constantly under the protection of Ino and seemed to embrace her forehead and it’s quirks.

 

Now it was winter, and Hinata felt as cold as the snow around her. Cold and frozen.

 

Hinata heard the sounds of laughing children and looked up from her feet and there was now a new sense of dread in her. Kenta, Ganta, and Atsushi. They were all she needed right now.

 

Hinata bit her lip and tried to duck away undetected when--

 

“Hey! Aren’t you that weird girl from our class?!”

 

Hinata jolted, but instead of continuing forward, she felt herself stay glued to her place and she looked over to see all three boys staring back at her. “Yeah, she is!” Atsushi said, more to himself than the others, eyes wide with realization. “You’re the one we can never find at recess! You know, the one who always disappears super fast?”

 

“Oh! I know who you mean!!”

 

Hinata felt her legs trembling a little. Perhaps they would leave her alone?

 

But instead, the three boys only came closer trying to get a better look at her now that their elusive classmate was finally in front of them. “Woah, has your eyes always been like that?”

 

“Eww gross! It’s like looking at milk, man!”

 

“I-it’s-”

 

“It’s what, Weird Girl?”

 

Hinata’s clamped shut at the remark and fell silent.

 

“Geez, no wonder you have no friends.” Atsushi grinned cruelly. “‘Cause your eyes are so weird and you’re gloomy!”

 

“Gloomy Girl!” Kenta snickered.

 

“Weird Eyes!” Ganta added, looking quite proud of himself.

 

Hinata bit her lip and felt her eyes starting to well up and Atsushi rolled his eyes. “Oh come on! Why do girls always cry when you joke around? And you’re a ninja, Milky! You aren’t supposed to cry! You’re supposed to fight! Come on! Fight!!” Atsushi pushed Hinata back, sending her stumbling.

 

“Yeah, fight! Fight! Fight!” Kenta and Ganta rallied around their leader and Hinata could only sniffle and look at the ground in return. She was going to cry. Atsushi was readying a fist.

 

Maybe this was what she deserved for not sticking up for Sakura back when they were seven. It was only a matter of time it came back to haunt her.

 

“Hey leave her alone!”

 

Hinata looked up from her feet and past the boys who were about to beat her up and all she saw was pink. Pink, red, and green from the girl behind the bullies. “Huh? What do you want, Billboard Brow?”

 

Hinata’s eyes were wide. It was Sakura. Of all people to come and help her, it was Sakura Haruno.

 

“U-umm…” Sakura’s hard face turned into one of self doubt as if she hadn’t thoroughly prepared to get this far. “I… I said leave her alone! It isn’t good to hit girls, s-so…” She suddenly looked unsure of herself as Atsushi sneered.

 

“And what are _you_ gonna do about it, Billboard Brow? Cry because Ino isn’t here?” Ganta and Kenta laughed as if Atsushi said the funniest thing in the world.

 

“No!”

 

“Then I guess we just have to fight you!” Atsushi lunged at Sakura who gave a squeak as she fell into the snow, Kenta and Ganta quickly holding down her arms to keep her from fighting back. Hinata felt tears welling up in her eyes all over again and hot water spilled right onto her cheeks.

 

She wasn’t doing anything to help. Again.

 

_I’m so useless!_

 

But as quickly as Sakura’s beat down began, it ended as yet another feminine voice cut into the snowy forest area the children were all in. This time, Kenta spoke out first. “Oh crud it’s that Ino girl.”

 

“Ino-chan!” Sakura repeated, relieved to see her best friend.

 

Ino was still as pretty as ever as she darted over quickly pushing Atsushi way off Sakura whose ribbon was now lopsided. “And what the heck are you losers doing?!” Her blue eyes glared fiercely at the other two boys and she pushed them away as well. “Get off of her!” She stood protectively in front of the girl she had taken under wing years ago. Hinata felt envy creep into her chest but she couldn’t help but be in awe of the blonde girl. That’s what she had wanted to do had she had been brave enough.

 

“You can’t tell us what to do!” Atsushi barked.

 

“Yeah! We’re boys so we’re stronger and you have to listen to _us_!”

 

Ino crossed her arms with a sharp ‘hmph!’ “Well my dad says that a real boy doesn’t have to hit girls to prove that he’s strong and that one who does is a chump weakling!” Ino grinned wickedly. “So I guess that makes you all chump weaklings ever since we started out at the Academy! Chumps!!”

"W-well my dad says that it doesn't matter if who you're fighting is a boy or a girl if you're a ninja!" Ganta stammered out. A nervous sweat was beginning to show on his forehead.

"Well your dad's wrong because my dad's the best ninja ever!" She had a look of pride on her face. "And my dad trained me! So prepare to get hit with a sixteen hit combo!"

That was all it took for the three boys to finally retreat, one of them yelling out something about getting their big brothers. But Ino couldn’t have cared less as she chased after them yelling at them. “I thought you jerks wanted a fight! Bring it on, I’ll whoop all of your sorry butts!!”

….

And then there were two, Hinata sucked in her breath as she look away from Ino and her pursuit and back at Sakura who was looking back at her.

She was mad.

Hinata could already tell even if Sakura’s face gave away nothing. A poker face. She was mad, really mad because once again Hinata didn’t come to her aid when she needed it and Sakura had come to help her even if no one ever stuck up for her when she was being picked on, let alone Sakura and-

“Hinata, are you okay?”

What?

Hinata blinked, surprise. “You’re okay, right?” Sakura repeated coming closer to where Hinata stood. “They used to pick on me all the time too.”

“You know my name?”

Sakura looked at Hinata liked she grew another head but smiled a little anyway. “We’re in the same class and I remember from the attendance.”

“....”

“...”

It fell silent between them both as Hinata fell into her thoughts. All she could think about was all the bullying Sakura went through and how she never stood up for her and with a twist, Sakura stood up for her when the time came for Hinata to pay for it. “..... I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“Y-you… you got beat up again because of me…” She looked away, hoping to disappear where she stood.

Sakura’s voice was kind. “That’s okay. I’m sorry I wasn’t that good of a protector anyway, I needed Ino to help me again. But, I know what it’s like to be bullied. So I didn’t want you to go through it too.”

“... I didn’t for you though.”

“What?”

“I said.. I didn’t stick up for you before, though. I wasn’t brave enough and… and it happened again. Right in front of me and I still couldn’t…”

“....” Sakura paused for a moment and Hinata was sure that she was going to start yelling at her before going off to find Ino and go play with each other. “.... I wasn’t either.”

Hinata’s gaze snapped back at Sakura whose jade green gaze never wavered and were as kind as could be considering Hinata’s confession. “I wasn’t brave either. And I had no friends. I cried all the time because everyone made fun of my forehead and I never stood up for myself and hid behind my hair because I thought maybe the bullying would stop.

“But then, Ino-chan became my friend and she told me that they only wanted to pick on me because I cried and hid my forehead and that if I started acting more confident and like I didn’t care, that I would. And at first, I just pretended and still hid behind but her but then one day I noticed that I did change! And I had lots of friends and I didn’t care about my forehead anymore. And then today, yeah I got beat up but… I stood up against the people that always used to hurt me and I used to be super scared of. And now I- well, I kinda lost track but I just wanted to say that, if I can go from being a friendless crybaby with a best friend then you can go from being not brave to actually brave. That’s what my mom always says, that we can change and that people are always changing and that it’s always possible to change as long as you want to.” Sakura beamed as she finished.

“....” Hinata didn’t say anything, but she felt her heart flutter for the first time in a while. And it wasn’t like the fluttering she got from when she felt nervous and like all eyes were on her waiting for her to mess up. This one was light and fluffy and warm, like a butterfly flying through a field of flowers in the middle of summer. _I can change?_ Sakura was right about herself changing.

By all from she had been told as a little girl (well, littler girl), if Sakura was born a cowardly crybaby then she was always supposed to be one, even now.

And yet here she was, friendly smile and all. A pretty smile and all.

“.... So-” Sakura cut herself off as the sound of crunching snow entered the air. It was Ino, who was mumbling to herself.

“Stupid boys. They said they’d have their older brothers come fight me? Right. I’ll just sixteen hit combo them too.” She stopped right in front of the two girls. “And you! Geez, Sakura.” She sighed, giving her a once over. “I can’t let you go anywhere by yourself.” She dusted Sakura off. “And they messed up your ribbon too.”

“My ribbon?!” Sakura repeated, hands flying up to feel at it.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s just lopsided.” Ino replied, already making the adjustments herself. “We were supposed to be playing hide and seek, Sakura, not hide and go get beat up. And when did Hinata get here?”

 

“I-Ino-chan, she was here the whole time though. That’s why I came over here.”

 

“What?!” Ino looked at Hinata whose cheeks flushed.

 

Even when she was right in front of someone, she lacked a presence. That was nice to know. “Oh. Um.” Ino looked a little awkward. “Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah, S… Sakura-san helped me.” Hinata shyly glanced over Ino’s shoulder and felt her cheeks heat up more despite the cold air. Sakura was smiling back at her. She looked away.

 

“Are you getting cold?” Sakura’s voice broke out into concern.

 

“It’s snowing Sakura, of course she’s cold. We’re all cold.”

 

“Yeah but her face is pink. My mom says that happens when someone is really cold and could get sick.”

 

Ino hmm’d before looking Hinata’s direction. “Did you want us to walk you home? We can if you need us to, but those boys are long gone. I scared them off pretty good, ha! They really are chumps.”

 

“I-I um… It’s okay. I can go home by myself.”

 

“Are you sure?” Sakura stepped a little closer. “Do you at least want an extra scarf? You can take mine if you want.” Sakura was already taking hers off, shuddering when the cold touched her neck before wrapping the scarf around the lower half of Hinata’s face. The action only made Hinata’s face blush more and her heart was beating harshly in her chest like she had just finished running a couple of laps around the training grounds at the Academy.

 

“Pff how is she supposed to breathe, Sakura?” Ino asked, not unkindly as she gave Sakura a playful nudge.

 

“Ino-chan!” Sakura yelped embarrassed and Ino gave her a light pat on the back.

 

“Come on, let’s go back to my house. My mom is making hot chocolate with marshmallows and you can sleepover. Later, Hinata.” Ino was already dragging Sakura off, voice echoing excitedly in the air about sweets and doing each other’s hair.

 

Sakura still managed call back over her shoulder, “You can keep the scarf, see you at school, Hinata!”

 

Hinata finally snapped out of her daze. “T-thank you for helping me!” Sakura smiled again before turning back around, giggling as she and Ino drifted further and further to Ino’s home leaving Hinata with a red face and a heart beating like a drum, but despite that, she couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face as she hurried back home as well.

 

But for once, there was no dread in her chest after many months of feeling it like it had been frozen completely in her chest as each day seemed as dreary and similar as the one previous. Like time had stopped.

 

At age nine, her very last winter of being nine, Hinata Hyuga had acquired some very true facts about the world around her.

 

First, her father, Hiashi Hyuga was the strongest man she knew. Second, her cousin Neji definitely hated her. Third, her sister was the new heiress and she was the family disappointment.

 

However, Hinata thought her heart feeling light with hope, all that could change with the newest fact.

 

Fourth, change is a possibility as long as she wants it. And Hinata wanted it so badly.

 

And fifth, though Hinata couldn’t fathom why this was so important to her considering it was only a brief interaction-- no one had a prettier smile in the universe than Sakura Haruno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy freaking cow that took a long time to write OTL. I was supposed to have this out next week's Wednesday, however, I got a huge surge of inspiration and productivity because of how long I've wanted to make this Naruto Rewrite. Since freaking high school. And ironically enough, this is a rewrite of that unfinished rewrite. Smdh. So for all those old readers seeing this, this is the story that used to be called Catch My Breath.
> 
> But this time I here and ready to freaking write this thing all the way to the end. And this is such a longer chapter than the original chapter 1/prologue. This time, it includes a lot more background on Hinata using Shippuden episode 389. Personally, I felt like Hinata would fall in love with someone moreso after the incident where she lost her title as heiress and I felt like her want to change could be a bit more flushed out than I had it in the original fic. And I wanted to finally try my hand at a sparring scene, freaking took me forever and I worried it was over detailed but I freaking did it!! I always wanted to write a Naruto fight scene, I give myself a pat on the back for doing it.
> 
> Anyway, this is finally going to be the attempt where I succeed in finishing what is going to probably take months to finish since this is an entire Naruto rewrite OTL. But I am up for the challenge because I determined to do the female characters of Naruto justice and I am SakuHina trash and they need more love and I honestly plan to write more oneshots for them. They are my ultimate Naruto OTP that I initially started shipping as a joke and here I am. Disheveled and writing this. How far I've grown from evolving from the typical Naruto fandom fights over ships by shipping SakuHina. Also, hc: Sakura is bisexual and her first actual crush was on Ino and Hinata is a demiromantic pansexual. You guys are free to share yours ^o^


	2. Six Years a Student

“Now listen here, Naruto.” Iruka Umino’s voice rung out, the exasperation in his voice clear as day.

 

In front of him, was Naruto, the village’s number one knucklehead himself.

 

Or at least, Hinata felt her chest lurch a bit as she watched her classmate get scolded by their sensei --again--, that’s what their classmates had dubbed him. It had been five years since her first day at the Academy, and if there was one thing that had stayed the same, it was the fact that Naruto was still constantly finding himself in trouble.

 

Hinata held back a sigh.

 

It was routine now for Naruto to find some way to disrupt the class and end up the center of attention. This time, he apparently graffiti’d the Hokage Monument.

 

_ Ironic for a boy who wants to become Hokage so badly. _ It was almost laughable. But still, Hinata found she didn’t mind the disruptions so much. She looked over the boy who had on his typical orange and blue jumpsuit. He still worked just as hard as anyone else, definitely a lot harder than Hinata did.

 

She grimaced.

 

She may have decided to change when she was nine years old, but that was easier said than do-

 

“That’s it!” Iruka’s voice broke Hinata from her train of thought. He sounded livid. “We’re having a pop quiz on the Transformation Jutsu, right now!”

 

Hinata felt her heart drop into her stomach. “What?” The class exclaimed at the same time and Hinata had to agree.

 

She hated tests where you had to demonstrate the jutsu you knew in front of the whole class.

 

Collective groaning and loud whispers filled the air as people began reluctantly shuffling to the front of the class, Hinata last of all. Painfully shy with a strong hint of cowardice. That was Hinata Hyuga at age seven, and that still Hinata now at age twelve.  _ Don’t worry. _ The Hyuga girl tried to soothe herself.  _ Maybe it won’t be that bad. It won’t be that bad. _ A few hand seals and in a few seconds it would be over. She got through it once after all.

 

Still, Hinata released a shaky breath, it didn’t make the anxiety of waiting for her turn any easier.

 

“Ugh.” Hinata looked over to her right to see it was Shikamaru, hands shoved deep into his pockets, that groaned. He had some of the highest grades in the class, but he was still as lazy and withdrawn as Hinata remembered him to be in the beginning. “Thanks a lot, Naruto.” His brown eyes were sharply locked onto the source of the sudden pop quiz. And like seven years ago, his hair was still slicked back into the same spikey pineapple-esque ponytail Hinata remembered. She couldn’t picture him with any other hairstyle.

 

“Seriously.” Ino added, her hands on her hips and blue eyes just as filled with irritation. “We’re always paying for your screw ups.”

 

Naruto only scoffed in return, “like I care.”

 

Hinata felt a mixture of sympathy and admiration for the boy. She still hadn’t approached Naruto in their seven years at the Academy, but she had observed Naruto’s confidence long enough. Despite the amount of trouble he found himself in on a daily basis, he never let it hold him back. He brushed off daily sneers with self assuredness and constantly announced to anyone who would listen of his goals. That one day, he’d be Hokage.

 

Hinata felt a spark of envy.

 

She wished she could be that way.

 

_ Don’t. _ Hinata shook her head and brought her lavender gaze back to Ino. Since the interaction the two of them had when they were nine, Ino had gotten even prettier. Her hair was butt-length, always held up high in a ponytail save for a large strand of hair that drifted over her right eye. She was still sassy and even more confident than Naruto at times, at least it seemed that way. And thanks to her, Hinata no longer encountered the three bullies from before who had mostly grown out of bullying (physical bullying at least). But like the vast majority of the classroom’s female population, Ino had a large crush on--

 

“Sasuke Uchiha.” Hinata jolted when she heard a name finally called but sighed quietly in relief when she realized Iruka hadn’t called for her and that it was Sasuke who made his way toward Iruka at his own pace.

 

“There he goes.”

 

“Isn’t he gorgeous?”

 

“He doesn’t even need to take this test.” Ino’s voice chirped smugly above the rest.

 

Almost immediately murmurs began buzzing, but it was to be expected. It was Sasuke Uchiha, class prodigy, class heartthrob, and the sole survivor the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Hinata glanced down at her feet, feeling a negative feeling prick her chest. She never really liked Sasuke growing up and she still didn’t.

 

He had always been aloof and distant from the rest of the class, similar to Hinata herself but-- there was a large amount of squealing and Hinata looked up to see that Sasuke, of course, had performed his jutsu perfectly and was a perfect replica of Iruka.

 

“Well done, Sasuke. Excellent as usual.” Iruka smiled, making a few notes on his clipboard.

 

With a poof, Sasuke headed back to his spot in line with a ‘hn’. 

 

Hinata saw Naruto make a sour expression and she didn’t have to hear the blond to know that what he was grumbling to himself wasn’t anything positive. Naruto didn’t like Sasuke either though that was more for the ‘rivalry’ the two boys shared. They were polar opposites in terms of skill and ability and no one seemed to let Naruto forget it, even if Sasuke himself hadn’t made any comments about it. Never seemed smug or anything. But still, Hinata didn’t like him either. Not for the sake of a rivalry but…

 

“Sakura Haruno.”

 

All thoughts of Sasuke ceased when Hinata heard the next name their teacher announced, a small smile appearing on her face as she stared right at the pink-haired girl making her way to the very front of everyone. Her red ribbon bounced with each step and each step was confident, loads more confident than the meek seven year old who hid her forehead with greasy bangs. Hinata’s heart started fluttering, a warm feeling entering her chest.  _ Do your best, Sakura-san! _

 

“Transformation Jutsu!” Then with a poof, Sakura disappeared and in her place stood another Iruka, a perfect replica. 

 

Iruka nodded in approval. “Good job as well, Sakura.”

 

Hinata had to stop her smile from getting any bigger. Shikamaru may have been tied with Sasuke for highest grades in the class, but as far as the girls, Sakura was completely unmatched. And Hinata had been hopelessly crushing on her since she was nine.  _ I’m so happy for you, Sakura-san. _ It wasn’t just Ino who had appeared that fateful snowy day back when Hinata was nine, Sakura had shown up first and given her some of the most inspirational words she had ever heard in her short life.

 

Sakura turned back around, jade green eyes bright and wide like her smile. Hinata felt weak. Then Sakura opened her mouth-- “Did you see that, Sasuke-kun? I did it!”

 

All the good feelings Hinata had felt faded into a dull pang instantly.

 

That was the reason Hinata didn’t like Sasuke. She liked Sakura, but Sakura liked him. It was probably life’s way of rubbing Hinata’s poor luck in her face.

 

“Shut up, you’re annoying.” Sasuke’s response was cool and with that, Sakura’s smile vanished and she looked at her feet before walking back solemnly to her spot in line.

 

Anger flared in Hinata’s chest this time and she shot Sasuke a sharp look though he didn’t notice. It wasn’t just envy that made her dislike the popular Uchiha, he was a jerk, plain and simple. And no one seemed to even care.  _ Don’t talk to her that way. _ Hinata wanted to say aloud, but she bit her tongue and just felt guilty.

 

Sakura stood up for her all those years ago and she still hadn’t returned the favor.

 

But the thought of invoking the wrath of Sasuke’s rabid fangirls was right in the back of her mind. So she kept quiet and just clenched her hands into tight fists. Then Hinata heard Ino smugly murmur, “She should have known that Sasuke was going to ignore her. He doesn’t like girls with pink hair.”

 

There it was, Hinata glowered silently. A giant change since Hinata and her classmates were all nine, Ino and Sakura were no longer friends. She looked at Sasuke again. Hinata had a small idea as to what the source of their dissipated friendship could be.

 

“You guys don’t know what you’re talking about.” Naruto muttered loud enough for Hinata to hear. “Sakura is the coolest, that jerk Sasuke doesn’t deserve her attention.”

 

Hinata’s feet shifted awkwardly. She agreed with the comment, but the fact is, Naruto had a crush on Sakura too. She had noticed the moment she had turned nine and started glancing at Sakura in class that Naruto had too and she felt a bit crestfallen. He was more obvious about it, loud about it. And Hinata was just the quiet girl in the class who Sakura only talked to once who didn’t even stand out in class.

 

Hinata sighed.

 

“Next!” Iruka called out. “Naruto Uzumaki.”

 

Thank goodness, it wasn’t her name.

 

* * *

 

Hinata’s face was still flushed even a half hour after the fiasco with Naruto and his Transformation Jutsu demonstration.

 

Only Naruto would do something that outrageous.

 

Hinata took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. At least it got everyone out of class early, Hinata’s turn skipped completely. Crazy at it was to see a bare, female version of Naruto, it at least worked out in her benefit.

 

She sitting on a bench in the heart of the village, far away from the Clan Compound, and in front of a dango shop. She wouldn’t be heading home just yet. It was still too suffocating, much more than when she had been heiress. And this bench had become her own private heaven away from the Clan when she wanted to think. Moreso when she wanted to avoid lavender eyes that were all probably filled with disappointment no matter how much time had passed since her defeat to Hanabi.

 

It wasn’t as if she had to train either, Hinata grimaced and her hands tightened around the cup of tea she was holding.

 

In her father’s words, there was no need to dedicate extra training to a failure, she would get everything she needed at the Academy. So she could spare a few moments to try and relax from the… Naruto incident.

 

“Hyuga-chan, if you keep making that face it’ll get stuck.”

 

For the millionth time that day, Hinata jolted with a start and raspy laughter followed from an small old woman. “Didn’t mean to frighten you, dear!”

 

Hinata sighed, “I was thinking and didn’t hear you, Tamura-san.”

 

Tamura, the same old woman from when Hinata had first gone on a leisurely stroll around Konoha that had given her a cinnamon roll. Hinata had been a frequent customer to the dango shop ever since. Tamura had long since been retired from her time as a kunoichi of Konoha, a few scars maring her wrinkly face but she was still as a kind as ever, constantly seen with a large smile on her face. Hinata loved her dearly like she was her own grandmother.

 

“And what  _ are  _ you thinking about?” Tamura asked, taking a seat beside the younger girl. “Young people like you shouldn’t have much to worry about when you’re still in the Academy.”

 

“Graduation.” Hinata lied. 

 

Tamura’s eyes sparked. “Ah it’s that time already? I remember my own like it was yesterday.” She sighed nostalgically, looking as if she weren’t even in the present. “Of course I got saddled with the most stress inducing teammates, only the gods know why.” She chuckled. “Kyohei and Yukio were always making things a competition with me and teasing me because I was the shortest. Boys.”

 

“Boys.” Hinata repeated.

 

“Of course now I’m starting to miss all that bickering. Crazy as your teammates might make you, Hyuga-chan, you’ll never have another connection like it. Try to get along with them, you never know what could happen.” Tamura sighed, closing her eyes probably remembering moments Hinata couldn’t even dream of experiencing. She remembered the older woman telling her of how she had lost all but one of her teammates in battle, Kyohei and their sensei dying in the Second Shinobi World War. Yukio later died of old age. “At least Yukio’s children still comes to see me. They love hearing about the old days.” Tamura opened her eyes and Hinata gave her a warm smile.

 

“I love to hear them too.”

 

Tamura grinned in return. “Now don’t you forget this old bat when you finally become a genin. You’ll be busy but still come back and visit and I’ll make you all the cinnamon rolls you want. So stop by after the graduation ceremony and there will be an entire tray ready for you.”

 

“I don’t know if I can eat that many.” Hinata couldn’t fight a small giggle.

 

“So bring a friend, dear.”

 

“.... I don’t have any friends to bring over.”

 

“Hyuga-chan,” Tamura deadpanned. “You won’t make any with that attitude. Stick out your chest, hold your head high! You’re beautiful, child. You’ll get someone’s attention, like a cute boy.”

 

_ But I don’t want to get a boy’s attention. _ But Hinata didn’t dare say that out loud.

 

Same sex relations weren’t exactly a normality in Konoha. It wasn’t a norm in the entirety of the Land of Fire. But from Hinata knew, Konoha had more of a standpoint of tolerance. Shinobi could do what they want with the constant danger they put their lives in, but it just needed to be private. But that didn’t mean the older generation like Tamura and beyond would be okay with it if Hinata ever told her the truth.

 

And even if she was the Clan’s disappointment, Hinata was at least expected to marry and have children. This she knew from passing by and hearing fragments of conversation.

 

“Hyuga-chan?” Tamura’s voice brought Hinata back to reality.

 

“... I’ll try to be a bit more confident.”

 

Tamura beamed. “Good. That’s all you can do.”

 

Hinata stood onto her feet. “I should head back home now, Tamura-san.” She gave the woman a small smile. “I’ll make sure to stop by after the graduation.”

 

“Train your butt off for that test!” Tamura flexed a gangly arm, no longer well-muscled like during her days as a shinobi. “And try to come back with a friend.”

 

Hinata continued smiling, but it was strained. She doubted she could make that happen. “I’ll try.” And with that, she walked away. At least Tamura was right about one thing-- she would need to train in order to past the test. Ninjutsu or taijutsu, Iruka said the subjects the class would be tested on could go either way. 

 

**[;’;]**

 

“You’re later than usual, Lady Hinata.”

 

Hinata didn’t look Kou directly in the eye. “I took the long way home.”

 

“You shouldn’t stay out so late, Lady Hinata.” Kou scolded gently. “What if something happened?”

 

“Sorry…”

 

“.....” Kou released a small sigh. “Well as long as you’re alright, I suppose it’s fine. You are going to be a genin soon, so I suppose I shouldn’t be so overbearing.” Kou was still particularly difficult for Hinata to approach, he had especially had high hopes for her to take over the Clan. Hinata hadn’t been able to look him in the eye ever since. “Did you have a good day at school?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

“...... I’m going to change clothes now, Kou. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Alright, Lady Hinata.”

 

Hinata sped away as quickly as she could without making it obvious she was running away from the situation. One day she’d be brave enough to look Kou in the eye, and one day she’d stop being haunted by the past of losing her birthright. But today, decidedly, wasn’t that day.

 

She closed her room door quietly then sank into the desk chair in her room.

 

One day.

 

Hinata waited a few moments, then she opened a drawer to pull out a dark wooden box, still in new condition. It was a gift from Mother when Hinata was six. A pretty box with lilies engraved on the top.  _ “A beautiful box to place precious things that belong to a beautiful girl.” _ Tomoebi had said, voice as sweet as honey. And precious things Hinata did keep.

 

She gently traced over the lines of the box before gingerly opening it as if it contained a thousand treasures. Though really… the box just contained a small scarf. Hinata smiled as she caressed it, memories filling her. The scarf was a bright red, like the qipao Sakura enjoyed wearing for her kunoichi outfit and it had millions of pink blossoms sewn into the fabric. They were cherry blossoms, Hinata could tell from the branches.

 

It was the same scarf Sakura had given her years ago that snowy day and it was a fitting scarf for a girl named Sakura.

 

It had been forever since the day Hinata officially met Sakura and yet every time she looked at the scarf, it felt like yesterday.

 

She could still feel the cold air around her though she was dressed snugly in winter clothes and had on two scarves, one for her neck and the other wrapped around her face to keep the cold out since Sakura believed she was starting to get sick. The scarf was a bit itchy, but it was warm and smelled fragrant. Hinata had went home with hope warming her chest and right away she placed the scarf in her box for safekeeping as to not ruin it.

 

It was still in mint condition, but it had long since stopped smelling of flowers.

 

_ Hinata sat awkwardly in her seat. _

 

_ It had been about a week since the incident that took place near the Academy where Sakura and Ino had rescued her from the small group of bullies who gleefully picked on girls. One solid week. And Hinata hadn’t talk to them since. _

 

This sucks.  _ Hinata sighed, glancing over at Sakura from her seat in the back of the class. They were supposed to be reading out of their texts about lost villages in the Land of Fire, and Sakura’s eyes were glued to the page. She had always been studious, Hinata felt admiration surge through her.  _ I wish I could talk to you, Sakura-san.

 

_ It had been a week since Sakura had told Hinata that she could change as long as she wanted to. _

 

_ Hinata sighed again. _

 

_ She had tried to catch Sakura’s attention, to thank her again. Just to try and see Sakura smile again. But every time it Hinata worked up the courage to walk to Sakura after class, Ino would appear, hands on her hips, to whisk Sakura away.  _

 

_ ‘Sakura, let’s go to my place.’ _

 

_ ‘Sakura, my mom wants extra helpers at the shop, want to come?’ _

 

_ ‘Sakura-’ _

 

“Sakura-san, do you want to get cinnamon rolls together?” _ Yeah. Hinata could say something like that. Take Sakura right to the dango shop ran by Tamura and they could talk and laugh all afternoon, and Ino could too. But Hinata would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that the vision of being at the dango shop laughing and eating cinnamon rolls only seemed to include her and Sakura.  _ It could be something we do as just us sometimes. Maybe we could even play at her house together. _ She couldn’t really imagine bringing Sakura over to a stuffy compound. _

 

_ Sakura suddenly looked over her shoulder and jade green met lavender. _

 

_ Hinata’s cheeks flushed and she looked back at her textbook. Suddenly, the history of Kinu Village was very interesting. _

 

Hinata felt her face redden as she remembered the awkward exchange.

 

The moment class had ended, she bolted out not wanting to see if Sakura would confront her.  _ But maybe I should have. _ Hinata fingered the scarf wistfully. That might have been an awkward exchange turned friendship had she stayed and waited to see what would happen.

 

Now they were going to be graduating in a week and they’d be too busy with missions to be able to properly establish some kind of friendship.

 

Hinata sighed in the present.

 

They would graduate from the Academy and be placed in teams of three, and Hinata knew there was no chance that she’d be lucky enough to be teammates with Sakura. Naruto would have more luck than Hinata when it came to that. The teams were always divided into terms of gender, two boys, one girl. And as far as Hinata knew, that was the way it had always been and always would be.

 

_ “What? Really?” Hinata’s mouth hung a little after hearing what Tamura had to say about team placements. _

 

_ “Yessiree.” Tamura chortled. “Annoyed my pants right off. I wanted to be on the same team as Nadeshiko, my best friend. But there’s always got to be a dash of femininity to balance out the men. I guess they think too many kunoichi on a team is a recipe for chaos.” _

 

Hinata closed her box.  _ I just hope you really like your team, Sakura-san. _ Sakura deserved a great team.  _ And… I hope that I can become a great ninja. _ Maybe not the Hokage, that was Naruto wanted to be. But Hinata hoped with all her heart that she could be a great ninja.

 

**[...]**

 

“Alright, everyone. Today we are going to finally have our graduation test.”

 

Hinata inhaled shakily, her nerves rising.

 

“Unlike previous tests, when your name is called randomly, you will have to proceed to the room next door where I will be with another instructor you should all be familiar with. You won’t have to worry about your classmates watching you perform, just the two of us.” Iruka continued. “This time, we’ll be scoring everyone on their ability to perform the Clone Jutsu.”

 

_ The Clone Jutsu….  _ Hinata sighed in relief. That was a jutsu she could do.

 

Hinata glanced around the room discreetly to see the reactions of her classmates.

 

Sakura looked fairly confident.

 

Ino about the same.

 

Sasuke looked aloof and uncaring as usual.

 

Naruto looked like he had just woken up to his worst nightmare and Hinata bit her lip. As talented as Naruto was at the Transformation Jutsu, he was equally as untalented in the Clone Jutsu.  _ But maybe he’s gotten a little better?  _ Hinata at least hoped that was the case. If Naruto could produce at least one good clone, he’d be okay.

 

Against what her grandfather would advise, Hinata silently gave Naruto her best wishes.

 

If anyone could be a better shinobi than her, it would be Naruto (even with all his joking and pranks).

 

Then again everyone could be a better shinobi than her if they tried hard en-

 

“We’ll be going in alphabetical from your surnames, so try to behave while we’re in the other room.” Iruka interrupted before Hinata could dive deeply into a pit of self criticism. “You’ll also be getting your results back today, so after the test don’t leave.”

 

The tension in the room really started to settle in.

 

“And then we’ll be coming back in next week so you can all be settled into your three-man teams.” Iruka said with a smile. “After that, you won’t be coming back to the Academy anymore. You’ll all be full-fledged genin with new sensei to help guide you until you’re all ready to go on your own missions.”

 

Teams.

 

There were already some whispers about who would end up on Sasuke’s team.

 

All of which were from the other girl’s in the class.

 

Sakura’s voice wasn’t one of them, but the excited gleam in her eye was easy to see as she glanced over to the boy.

 

Two boys, one girl.

 

Hinata sighed and fiddled her thumbs. 

 

Sakura had a higher chance of being placed on the same team as Sasuke than Hinata had of ending up on the same one as her.

 

Hinata sighed again and shook her head lightly. Just as long as Sakura was on a good team, Hinata wouldn’t be jealous.  (But there was a tiny twinge in Hinata’s chest that hoped that whoever Sakura got placed with, it wasn’t Sasuke. He was a jerk that didn’t give Sakura the time of day.)

 

That aside, the thing Hinata hoped for the most was that it would feel like forever before her name would be called.

 

(Decidedly, once the names started being called, it simultaneously felt like it was taking forever and that it was going too fast and Hinata just wished that she had the ability to time jump to when the test was over just to see if she had failed or not.)

 

(Hinata did not fail. She could at least have that accomplishment to give back to her Father.)

 

(In fact, a lot of her classmates had passed.)

 

(Naruto had not.)

 

**....**

 

“He didn’t pass? Really?”

 

“Pff right? Dead last loser, I’m not even surprised.”

 

“Yeah, my mom said not to go around him. Might be why he didn’t get chosen to become a ninja because none of the teachers want him around other kids too.”

 

Hinata looked over at her former classmates, a sinking feeling in her chest become heavier and heavier with every moment. How could anyone have such ugly personalities? She looked through the crowd to where Naruto was located, looking utterly defeated as he sat on a swing. It was a strange sight, abnormal even. Seeing the loud, boisterous Naruto sitting on a swing in the shade by himself like she did all those years ago, quiet and frowning. Hinata’s hand gripped tightly on her hitai-ate; she hadn’t put it on yet, it was nestled deeply in her pocket. 

 

While a large handful of them had head home to announce to their families the results of their test (Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and some others), a large amount had stuck around the Academy grounds to show off their bounty from passing the test that allowed them to become official shinobi of Konoha. Proudly wearing them or shoving them in each other’s face.

 

All while Naruto sat there to see it.

 

Not that it had stopped anyone from playing their unofficial game of ‘Let’s Make The Dead Last Feel Bad’.

 

And Hinata had seen a few instances enough to know that it wasn’t just their classmates that were like this. It was the entire village. And no one was standing up to them the way Sakura and Ino had done for her all those years ago. Hinata looked at her feet. She couldn’t fight off an entire village even if she wanted. Hinata squeezed at her forehead protector again as her lavender eyes looked back over at Naruto again.

 

“.....”

 

Hinata’s heart staccatoed as a small idea entered her mind.

 

“....”

 

She took a deep breath, then she finally took a step forward.

 

_ Sakura-san was probably scared when she tried sticking up for me, right? _ Hinata thought, trying to build her confidence.  _ Stop being a coward for once, Hinata.  _ With each step, Hinata could feel her nerves rising.  _ I can do this too. Even if it isn’t much, this is something I can do too.  _ Each footstep she took sounded like a loud echo in her ear.

 

She could do this!

 

“Um!” Her voice came out, barely audible and shrill.

 

As Naruto looked up at her, an eyebrow raised, Hinata wanted to kick herself in the ankle.

 

She cleared her throat, then tried again. “U-um…”

 

“Hinata? What are you still doing here?” And potentially not partaking in his indirect beratings??

 

“I... “ Hinata tried not to falter under his direct gaze. She was going to have this conversation with him. “I just thought.. Maybe you were sad.” In a few milliseconds, Hinata wanted to kick herself all over again. Of course he was sad!

 

If the blue-eyed boy was upset with her statement, he didn’t show it. “Nah, I’m alright.” He grinned, but even Hinata knew it was forced and weaker than it normally would be. “They even said they’d let me try for next year. So it isn’t like anyone here can get too cocky. I’ll be catching up super fast in no time!”

 

Hinata tried to give a reassuring smile, “I’m sure you’ll make it then.”

 

“Of course I will! I’m the great Naruto Uzumaki, I can’t just give up!” Naruto raised a clenched fist. “Same for you too! Cause this is just a warm up for you to get in as many missions as you can before I rise and steal the show! I’ll do so good, Gramps will probably retire early and just let me take over after just a few months of me being a genin.”

 

That got a small giggle out of Hinata despite the situation at hand. Even in times like this, no one could outshine Naruto in optimism and effort.

 

“Hey, where’s your headband?”

 

Hinata’s previous convictions left her and she glanced away. “I…”

 

“You should wear it, yknow?” Naruto press, sounding almost scolding. “It’s supposed to show off your pride as a Konoha shinobi.” When Hinata pursed her lips, Naruto gave a dismissive wave. “You don’t gotta act all guilty just because I didn’t pass, yknow. Just go ahead and wear it! Show it off!”

 

Hinata’s feet shuffled and she finally pulled her forehead protector. The metal looked a bit smudged from the sweat from Hinata’s palm, but she tried to not let that bother her. “Then… I want you to be the first to wear it then.” Before she could convince herself otherwise, Hinata shoved it into Naruto’s hands and took a step back.

 

The surprise on Naruto’s face was nearly palpable. “Wh-what? Are you serious? But you should be the first one to wear it!”

 

Hinata shook her head and pressed on despite feeling the welling lump in her throat. “But I want you to wear it first! Even if it’s just a few minutes, I-I want you to feel like you graduated too because you try really hard in our classes.”

 

“.....” Naruto didn’t say anything, he just looked down at Hinata’s hitai-ate for a few moments. Then with a shaky breath, Naruto smoothed out the cloth and decidedly wrapped it around his head. He gave Hinata another weak grin. “How do I look?”

 

Like a proud shinobi of Konoha, Hinata wanted to say. But what came out instead was, “It looks great.”

 

Naruto grinned even wider. “Thanks, Hinata. For the gloomy, quiet girl in our class, you’re an awesome person.”

 

* * *

 

“So this is this year’s list of graduates, huh?”

 

Kurenai Yuhi’s barely registered Asuma Sarutobi’s comment as her eyes followed the stack of papers being passed around by this year’s selection of genin sensei. The stack was decently sized she noted, each paper just a list of candidate names in team prototypes. She could feel the tingles of pride in her chest, this would be her first time teaching her own team. 

 

“Yes indeed.” Iruka replied, pride tinging his own voice. Not for having a team to instruct, simply for the fact he had some students to pass on. But his smile faltered as his eyes drifted to a gray haired man with his hitai-ate slanted across his face to cover his left eye. “Ready for yet another genin team, Kakashi?” His voice was almost sarcastic. 

 

Kurenai glanced over at him herself.  _ Come to think of it, why is he constantly chosen to be an instructor?  _ It was well known enough among the community of older shinobi who Kakashi Hatake, son of Konoha’s late White Fang, was. He was the instructor who had never passed a team of genin passed their initial first official day as genin. Asuma had even started to calling Kakashi the Rookie Crusher. ‘He breaks the heart’s of more students than he does lovers.’ He had said, and Kurenai had to agree.

 

Why have an instructor that constantly fails his potential students?

 

Kurenai glanced over at the Third.

 

Who knew what thoughts were going on inside of there.

 

Kakashi’s one visible eye crinkled at Iruka’s comment. “Hmmm, I wonder.” He said to himself, amused as he looked over the paper in his hand. His eye seemed to flicker with surprise. “Oh? Naruto Uzumaki is one of the graduates this year?”

 

With that, Kurenai’s focus was back on the papers as they finally came her way. Carefully, she took a page for herself before passing it on to a man named Abuto. She quickly skimmed over the paper before finding the aforementioned boy’s name under Kakashi’s in small script.

 

**Team 7 -- Kakashi Hatake**   
Naruto Uzumaki, 12 (m)   
Sasuke Uchiha, 12 (m)   
Sakura Haruno, 12 (f)

 

Well by golly, Kurenai’s eyes widened. The boy did manage to graduate. 

 

Kurenai hadn’t known much about Naruto Uzumaki aside from the basics, nor was she entirely sure of her own opinion of him. But it would definitely be interesting seeing what would happen with him being his own shinobi.

 

“He graduated just as fairly as the others.” Iruka’s tone was defensive. “Is that problem?” The air seemed to raise in intensity as everyone waited to hear Kakashi’s response.

 

“Not at all.” Kakashi replied easily. “Just pleasantly surprised.”

 

Asuma looked over his own copy of the list of teams. “No surprise to see the Uchiha boy on here.” He whistled. “I’m guessing Naruto’s been placed on his team for the balance system. You might have a bit of a handful.” Might. 

 

Takarai, another chosen jounin, nodded in agreement. “Uchiha is another prodigy shining through the Academy.” 

 

_ Like his brother. _ It was a thought that echoed through the minds of everyone in the room, but no one dared to say it aloud. Instead, Asuma changed the subject.

 

“And it looks I’ve got this generation’s InoShikaCho, I see. That’ll be interesting to work with”

 

**Team 10 -- Asuma Sarutobi**   
Ino Yamanaka, 12 (f)   
Shikamaru Nara, 12 (m)   
Choji Akimichi, 12 (m)

 

“Congratulations on your team.” Kurenai piped from beside him quietly.

 

Asuma gave her a wide grin. “Same to you.”

 

Kurenai denied the small stutter in her chest and decidedly returned her gaze to her paper. Enough stalling. Time to see the students she had been given.

 

**Team 8 -- Kurenai Yuhi**   
Kiba Inuzuka, 12 (m)   
Shino Aburame, 12 (m)   
Hinata Hyuga, 12 (f)

 

At first, Kurenai felt a pleased sense of satisfaction roll through her. After what felt like years, she’d finally been given the chance to mold a piece of Konoha’s future next generation of shinobi. She skimmed over the names of her team again. An Inuzuka, an Aburame, and a Hyuga. An interesting mix indeed. _ I wonder how I could get the three of them to collaborate their styles together. _ Kurenai had almost begun strategizing the tactics in which the distinct clan styles of fighting her pupils were from-- Inuzukas and their dogs, Aburames and their parasitic insects, and a Hyuga’s Byakugan and Gentle Fist-- when her gaze drifted over to the information listed with their names. “.... These extra notes, they’re supposed to indicate gender of the student?”

 

“Correct.”

 

Kurenai looked over her student’s again. Two boys, one girl. Her lips pursed slightly.

 

She suddenly looked over all the students on the list and the same pattern prevailed. For every three-man cell there was one girl to every two males. Actually-- Kurenai corrected herself as she saw one team that didn’t seem to have that p- And that team had three males.  _ Why am I even surprised at this point? _ Kurenai fought to keep her eyebrows from furrowing. It had been this way forever, Kurenai supposed. But despite the initial rush of finally having her own students, Kurenai had to admit she could feel a slight hint of disappointment as well.

 

“Is there something wrong, Kurenai?”

 

Kurenai’s gaze snapped up to the Third. “Pardon?”

 

Hiruzen’s gaze was kind, “Is there something wrong? You don’t seem nearly as excited as you were before.”

 

Kurenai fought back a flush. “I’m sorry, sir.” She bowed respectively. “Everything is fine, I’m grateful to have this opportunity.”

 

“It’s no problem to tell me the concerns you may have with this year’s batch of genin.” Kurenai could feel relief flood through her. “If any of the jounin instructor’s have a problem, I’d like to hear them in order to avoid any future problems. You’ve grown a lot since you were that impulsive kunoichi, so I trust any critiques you have will be of sound judgement.”

 

The genjutsu specialist gave quick glances at the jounin around her. “Alright then…” She started, a bit unsure but her crimson gaze was firm and she straightened out her back to eliminate any signs of uncertainty. “I won’t pretend to understand the process of elimination when it comes to Iruka’s or any Academy instructor’s thoughts on assembling students into sound teams.” she gave said man a polite nod. “And I won’t act as if you don’t put every hint of care as you make them. However, I can’t help but think that the genders involved in the process in team selection should be given a more fair process.”

 

Iruka blinked, surprised at her comment. “What do you mean?” He thankfully didn’t sound defensive. Yet.

 

“For the longest time now, Konoha’s teams have always seemed to lean one way. Two males, one female. And if there is a monogendered three-man cell, it’s only men. Why is that?” Kurenai prodded.

 

Iruka opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.

 

“Even when it comes to instructors.” Kurenai guestered to the jounin surrounding her. They were all men. “Ther amount of kunoichi selected is astonishing considering everyone in the room. I won’t say that there isn’t a bit of imbalance, that there isn’t a slight increase in men being shinobi. But the gap isn’t that big at this point. And maybe it’s just me who feels this way, but it almost starts to feel as if a girl is shoehorned into a team because she’s a girl and it’s expected she’ll be around male teammates.”

 

A reply finally piped up from a man named, Jin. “That’s just how Konoha’s always assembled their teams, Kurenai. Don’t look too into it.”

 

“You can’t help but look ‘too into it’ when you’re a kunoichi.” Kurenai’s gaze sharpened. “Ask any kunoichi about her experiences with a team that she didn’t particularly like. What’s a constant is the treatment given to her that singles her out as the sole girl on the team. For instance, being given chores that would be expected of her as the girl.” Like cooking the meal for the team while someone else gathered firewood for the camp or handling laundry instances. Kurenai lost count of the snappish outbursts she had with her sensei back then about those issues before being brushed off or made to do physical exercise as a punishment for arguing. Asuma and Raido were probably the only reason she hadn’t spiked the man’s tea.

 

Jin’s response heavily made her consider wanting to do what she hadn’t to her former teacher. “Then in the future we’ll just make sure to balance out the more ‘womanly’ tasks evenly so the kunoichi on the team doesn’t feel singled out.”

 

Kurenai felt Asuma’s hand on her shoulder and she let out a silent breath through her nose. The last thing she needed right now was to lash out on another instructor in front of the Hokage. “I just think it might be a change to start disregarding that ‘this is the typical’ mindset when it comes to making teams. If a particular female student’s abilities and compatibility is much better with another female student than a male student, they should be listed on a team. Maybe have a team where’s there just one boy. Or none. Have there be a mix up than the usual listings.”

 

“I don’t think that’s such a bad idea.” Asuma chirped from beside her, tone light. “It’s new and it could bring a whole new set of benefits when it comes to certain missions with enemies who may overlook the strength of kunoichi. I’ve seen Kurenai kick enough ass in the past to know it’s a very amusing result.” Asuma’s own ass was included in that list. Raido’s as too.

 

Kurenai felt the corners of her lips turn up slightly.  _ Thank you. _ Asuma’s eyes glinted in return. She looked back at Iruka. “Can we know some of the thought processes that you had with the teams you made this year?”

 

Iruka paused for a moment, looking over the list himself thinking heavily. “Well for Team 10, the first thing that came to mind was simply that this year there of course had to be an InoShikaCho.” To be expected. “And I knew to warn whoever had them as students should expect their families to be heavily invested in their training. With your team, I thought that Kiba would need someone like Shino, who is more quiet and aloof but curt and is no one’s pushover-- to keep him grounded to earth and call him out on his mistakes. Their Clans both have similar symbiotic relationships with various animal groups as well, therefore I knew that they’d be able to understand and respect each other well despite their complete differences in personality.”

 

Despite the points Kurenai was trying to raise, she was happy to hear the amount of thought that Iruka had put in so far with the construction of her team at least. “And the Hyuga girl?”

 

“...... Hinata is..” Iruka found himself pausing more than once. “Very shy. Delicate almost. She doesn’t have many friends, if any friends in the class. I was hoping that Kiba’s more vibrant personality could coax her into being more outspoken.”

 

Kurenai paused a bit as well. “And is Kiba’s personality and levels of patience truly that good for someone as shy and delicate as Hinata?”

 

“..... Admittedly… no.” Iruka sighed at last. “But with Shino, I was hoping that he would be able to real in Kiba if he was ever being too rough with her.”

 

Kurenai shook her head. “With all due respect, Iruka, I can’t really see that working.” Yes, Kurenai could admit to the potential that maybe she was wrong. “It could definitely end out being a perfectly good selection of a team. But it could just as easily pendulum swing in the opposite direction. If this Hinata is truly as delicate as you’re making her out to be, she needs people on her team that are patient and less rough by nature. Outgoing, definitely. A little outspoken, sure. But having her on a team with someone with little patience and someone who is equally as aloof as her might not be properly suited to have her on the same team.” 

 

Murmurs began to arose in the room, but Kurenai kept on. “What about Kakashi’s team?”

 

Iruka looked a little unsure of himself this time around. “Like Asuma said, Naruto was placed on Sasuke’s team due to his grades and abilities. Placing them on the same team was a guaranteed balance. As for the third member of their team, I admittedly struggled with who to pick. Sakura is one of my most brilliant students and her intelligence is on par with Shikamaru’s. Her control in chakra is surprisingly balanced as well compared to Sasuke and Naruto’s as well. The only hiccup that could be in her placement on the team…. I suppose, her blatant crush on Sasuke. And Naruto’s had feelings for her as well.” Iruka finished, looking as unsure as ever with his selection of Team 7.

 

“A team based in a love triangle is set for nothing but disaster, Iruka. I don’t think you even need me to tell you that.” Kurenai tried to sound as kind as possible with her statement, but she wasn’t sure that was entirely possible. “That could do nothing but cause a rift in their team and imbalance in priorities.”

 

“I know.” Iruka sighed. “But the same could be said for basically every girl in the class. Naruto’s distraction of Sakura might be removed, but every girl in this class has a crush on Sasuke. He’s essentially the class heartthrob.” 

 

Perfect.

 

Jin finally spoke up again. “Then it’s pointless changing teams at this point.” He gave Kurenai a pointed look, she returned it stoically. “Gender aside, it’s practically a tradition in Konoha’s team selection now. And even then, you have to admit that typically it’s the shinobi who happen to be stronger than their kunoichi peers.”

 

“Well maybe it’s time to begin changing tradition.” Kurenai replied evenly. If she had still been who she was just ten years ago, she wouldn’t have nearly a fraction of this composure. “Even if it’s little by little, one team of kunoichi or a team where the kunoichi outnumber the shinobi. And if I remember correctly, Jin.” Her eyes flashed. “There was a time you were in the hospital for nearly a month after a close brush with an all kunoichi cell from Kumo when we were chunin.” Jin’s face heated up as he glowered at her, but Kurenai didn’t give him the chance to reply. “Kumo’s been enlisting teams with more kunoichi to nothing but for generations now and that doesn’t seem to give them any problem in terms of strength in their armies. Who’s to say that won’t be the case here? Do you have that little faith in Konoha’s kunoichi to think that they can’t handle themselves on their own in battle?”

 

Kakashi’s voice piped up from the fray after being eerily silent the entire time. His voice was uncaring, however he said-- “Either way, I really don’t mind how teams are structured this year or any other year. If you want to change up the teams and have a bit more variety, go ahead.”

 

Surprise struck Kurenai clearly, but Kakashi’s vote was clear.

 

Jin looked aghast. 

 

Kakashi shrugged. “I just don’t think this discussion is as huge of a problem as you think it.” He said, eye looking over at Jin. “Sometimes you just need to go with the change of the times.”

 

“Kurenai’s suggestion has got my vote, too.” Asuma grinned. “Maybe there will be other Jin’s out there who will be surprised to get their fair share of ass whooping from a Konoha kunoichi cell.”

 

“I was a chunin!” Jin snapped. “Surely you don’t want to undo all of the time and effort that Iruka has put into every team he has made-”

 

“Then make it just one team.” Kurenai cut him off. “It doesn’t need to be every team, Kurenai said. “Just one team of female students. This means a few girls and boys will need to be switched around in this case. Then we can just wait and see what happens.”

 

Green and red stared at each other, neither gaze wavering until finally the gravelly voice of the Third cut in.

 

“That’s enough. I’ve heard enough points raised on both sides of the argument to make a decision.” Hiruzen said, expression as calm as ever. “And I have to say I have no qualms on the suggestions given here today. It would be archaic to remain stagnant in terms of how are teams are assembled if there are better matches out there. Gender structure should have no place in how we assemble our teams.” He looked at Jin then Kurenai. “But for the sake of sating worries, we’ll just start with one. One team of kunoichi that would be a great match for each other out of the whole Rookie Nine. And if all goes well, I’m sure that will calm all worries. Maybe some traditions should be challenged.”

 

Kurenai inhaled deeply, eyes widening in a surge of excitement. “Thank you, sir.”

 

Hiruzen gave a small smile. “I expect you to raise a fine set of ninja ready to lay their lives down for the village.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

Hiruzen turned his gaze to Iruka. “My apologizes on having you look to editing the team selections you’ve made, Iruka.”

 

“It’s nothing at all, sir!” Iruka raised his hands defensively. “I’m always looking to improve how teams are made in order to ensure harmony and balance.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Are there any students that you have in mind?”

 

Iruka skimmed over his list for a few heartbeats before finally looking up. “.... I think I do. But there could be a mighty backlash from a few parents in making it.”

 

“Then make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after what was totally not a long ass time *cough cough* chapter 2 of ALP is finally here and I’m more or less satisfied with the results and was especially happy with the Kurenai part and the establishment of the broship to develop between Naruto and Hinata (which I hope felt natural!). And idk if anyone has noticed, but I have made some small changes from the main storyline (aside from the obvious of course). Mostly just the exposition info dumps that I believe would be commonplace for the characters of the show that were just made to explain things to the audience (like the Rookie Crusher thing and classmates not knowing about Sasuke growing up alone, I’m sorry but I’m pretty sure in reality, they would know all this if it wasn’t meant to be info dumped to audiences who wouldn’t know this at first. So I am making some tweaks. Hope you don’t mind.) 
> 
> I also liked writing the Saku crush flashbacks and hope you liked it as well, I wanted to make her crush feel a bit more natural if that makes any since. And I liked writing out Iruka and what I thought his thought process would be in the team making (aside from the obvious Kishi love triangle meddling ofc). Thanks for the kind comments last chapter, I hope to see more again!!
> 
> With that, I bring this chapter to a close!


	3. Three Man Cell

_ “I’m officially a genin!!” _

 

**_HELL YEAH; SHANNARO!!!_ **

 

Sakura Haruno grinned widely and waved her hitai-ate in the air, her hair spread widely across her blankets. Finally after what seemed like ages, she was a ninja. No longer was she Sakura Haruno the Academy student, but Sakura Haruno the kunoichi. 

 

She gave a small squeal as she projected herself into a sitting position.

 

Her grades? One of the highest in the class, right after Shikamaru. And the test to see if she’d graduate? It might sound arrogant, but it was probably the easiest test Sakura had ever taken.  _ Honestly, I figured it would be harder than that _ . Like a 50 question exam about the history of Konoha, why the shinobi came along, or the rules about being a shinobi. Sakura had memorized them all. 

 

**_But hey, why should I even complain about getting an easy test?_ ** A small voice inside Sakura seemed to say. And Sakura agreed. She was a kunoichi now

 

It was about time.

 

The smell of beef wafted through the air, downstairs her mother was preparing hamburger steak. A rare treat in the Haruno household but a meal to celebrate Sakura’s graduation. It was a good day.

 

Now all that was left was to wait and see who her teammates would be. That was some of the most basic information Sakura had learned about being a ninja. 

 

Every graduate of the Ninja Academy would eventually be placed on a team of three with one jonin instructor to teach them the rest about being a ninja in practice. 

 

Sakura couldn’t stop the wide and dreamy grin on her face.

 

_ It would be a dream come true if I could be on the same team as Sasuke-kun. _ Her jade green eyes dazzled. If there was any chance to impress Sasuke, being on the same team was it. Sure he barely seemed to pay attention to her in class; he barely seemed to really pay attention to anyone. But Sakura was pretty sure it was due to the population of girls in the classroom. With that many girls trying to get your attention, Sakura would probably block them out too.

 

But being on the same team?

 

He’d have to notice her then!

 

_ “Wow, Sakura, I never noticed how good you were at chakra control!” _ Sasuke would say, black eyes wide with surprise.

 

_ “W-well I can totally show you how I got this good at it!” _ Sakura would say back.

 

With the one on one focus and practice, they’d get closer and eventually start dating and then Sakura could totally rub it in that porker’s face once and for all.

 

_ We could totally even get married if things go super well!  _ Sakura was squealing all over again.

 

She wouldn’t even care who her other teammate would be as long as she knew Sasuke was on her team. And he especially shouldn’t be on the same team as Ino. At the very least, the gods could be that nice to Sakura if she couldn’t be on the same team. Like, no other girl.  _ Just put Sasuke-kun on a team of guys.  _ Sakura pleaded. It was rough trying to get the attention of one guy when literally every girl in your class had a crush on him.

 

Feeling a bit anxious, Sakura ceased all thoughts of team placement and stood up.  _ I should just try on my forehead protector. _

 

That would be a great distraction.

 

In a few small strides, Sakura was standing in front of her room’s full body mirror she’d received on her eleventh birthday. Jade green eyes, bright pink hair, large forehead; all the characteristics that made up one Sakura Haruno.

 

Gone was the shy girl who hated her forehead.

 

Sakura then quickly discovered, her hitai-ate covering her forehead was not a preference of hers.

 

“But… you can still see my forehead?”

 

“Well duh! If you just keep covering it up, everyone’s gonna wanna make fun of it. Show it off!”

 

Sakura took off her hitai-ate with a shake of her head.

 

That memory wasn’t important. And it had zero effect on Sakura’s opinion on wearing her hitai-ate over her forehead like it was typically meant to be worn.  _ But it isn’t like it has to be worn on my forehead. Sakura decided.  _ Plenty of the genin in her year were wearing it more like stylish accessories instead of the traditional place to wear it.

 

Ino had already started wearing hers like it was some kind of belt instead of a forehead protector. “I doubt anyone else will be wearing it like this!” The blonde had bragged. “It’s just something that helps me stick out.”

 

Sakura made a face but then she attempted wrapping the blue cloth of her protector around her waist before promptly stopping herself. It did nothing for her red qipao and Sakura wasn’t changing her entire kunoichi outfit of choice because she wanted to wear her hitai-ate as a belt. So Ino could keep the style; Sakura would find one of her very own to rock with.

 

A bracelet?

 

No, too impractical. She’d be worried about it falling off in the middle of her daily life.

 

Necklace?

 

It felt too out of place.

 

….

 

Anklet?

 

Sakura only considered that idea for two seconds before shaking her head. That just sounded really stupid.

 

“Ugggh.” Sakura placed her face in her hands in frustration. It’s just a hitai-ate, not some S-rank ninjutsu skill. She looked back at herself in the mirror scanning for any place she could try placing her hitai-ate.

 

_ Hmmmm. _

 

Her eyes met with the reflection of her red ribbon. The one Ino had given her years ago.

 

Back when they were still friends.

 

Sakura made quick work of holding her hitai-ate in one hand and pulling her red ribbon apart gently with the other before placing it down at her desk. With that, she added her hitai-ate in its place, metal plate on top to proudly show off its leaf symbol.

 

There was a pause, but Sakura felt satisfied looking at her reflection now.

 

Much better than anything Ino probably could have thought of.

 

There was almost a bit of hilarity. 

 

A forehead protector headband… worn as a headband.

 

Sakura giggled at her own bad joke.

 

Still officially a genin.

 

When the giggles subsided, Sakura looked back at her discarded ribbon laid out gently. That’s right, she was a genin.

 

Basically an adult in her own right.

 

There had been even younger graduates that Sakura knew of in history before the Third had made it official that there could no longer be genin younger than the age of twelve in their genin ranks.

 

She picked up her ribbon tenderly. 

 

There was no place for something as childish as a ribbon in being a ninja.

 

_ So I guess it’s time to say goodbye now, old friend. _

 

Sakura went over to her closet and crouched down to pull out an old box. It was a bit heavy, a lot heavier than Sakura was really accustomed to, but she moved it without complaint. Inside was just a bunch of things she found herself no longer caring for as she got older. Like an old deflated ball, some old books she no longer enjoyed reading, some picture frames.

 

…. 

 

Against her better judgement, Sakura lifted the top most picture frame to reveal that it was just an old picture of her and Ino. They had both gotten ice cream in this picture and were grinning happily as the picture was taking by one of their parents, Sakura couldn’t remember who. Probably Ino’s mother or father if it was during one of the many nights Sakura would spend the night at the Yamanaka Compound for one of their many sleepovers. Living in a relatively medium-sized house with her parents who were from no notable clan of Konoha, Sakura had loved going over to the compound Ino lived in which was essentially its own little village in all of Konoha.

 

_ “Ino-chan!!” Sakura Haruno, age eight, called out excited to a girl with chin-length blonde hair who was surrounded by a few other children. “Ino-chan, guess what!” _

 

_ Ino whipped her head over and her blue eyes lit up at the sight. “What?” She asked, stepping away from the group Sakura had deemed friends.  _

 

_ Sakura skidded to a halt, barely avoiding a small stumble and she recollected herself. “My mom said I could spend the weekend at your house if your mom and dad said it’s okay!” Sakura had practically begged all week for her mother to say yes to her request. She’d even been extra good that way her mom couldn’t say anything but ‘yes’. Then finally on Thursday, Mebuki Haruno had relented. _

 

_ Ino’s lips spread into a wide smile. “Alright!” She held out her hand for a high five, Sakura met it softly with a small dusting of pink on her face. _

 

_ “Are you gonna ask your parents today?” _

 

_ Ino shook her head, her expression smug as she placed her hands on her hips. “Nope, my parents won’t care anyway. They like it when you come to the compound.” _

 

_ Sakura gaped in awe. “You didn’t ask your parents?” _

 

_ “Nah, it’ll be fine so tomorrow you can just come over with your stuff.” Before Sakura could say anything, Ino waved her hand lightly. “Seriously, Sakura, it’s fine. I do this all the time. Besides, just think about the fun we’re gonna have! We can play games and probably have to help my mom with shop a little!” _

 

_ “My mom always wants to say ‘no’ and ask where my friends live before she says yes to anything.” Sakura pouted. “Your mom is so cool, Ino-chan!”  _ **You’re** so cool. _ Ino had always been the coolest. Even now she was cool, blonde bangs being held back by a hair clip as she wore a stylish tank top with shorts. Sakura always felt plain around her.  _

 

_ “But your mom makes the best snacks.” Ino protested. “So we’re even.” _

 

_ Sakura gave an excited little bounce. The weekend seemed forever away. _

 

_ Ino looked excited too. “C’mon, we were gonna start playing tag! You showed up right on time.” _

 

Sakura placed the picture back into the box face down and shoved the box back into her closet without placing her ribbon in it. Her grip around it tightened even further before she headed out of her room and down the stairs, the dinner hitting her senses quickly. “Mom, I’m gonna go out really quick!”

 

Mebuki Haruno gave her daughter a skeptical look. “Now? But I’m almost finished cooking.” For a brief moment, Sakura wondered which of her parents she looked most similar to. She definitely didn’t have her mother’s honey blonde hair and darker green eyes. But it wasn’t like she had her father’s blue eyes and faded pink hair that used to be a lot more red she was a toddler. 

 

Both then.

 

“Yeah but I wanted to tell a friend congrats really fast since we both graduated.” Sakura replied. She looked over at her father who was sitting at the dinner table fiddling with an old clock that had started to act funny. “Dad, I’m trying to be a good friend! Convince Mom to let me go?”

 

Kizashi Haruno’s eyes crinkled as he grinned. “Hi ‘I’m trying to be a good friend’, I’m Dad.” Then he guffawed as if he had told the funniest joke in the universe.

 

Sakura’s lips pursed.

 

**Oh my gods, he is literally the worst how are we even related!?!?!?!**

 

Mebuki looked unamused herself and rolled her eyes. “Honey, please. Spare us.”

 

Kizashi wiped an invisible tear from his eye. “It was a good one, you just don’t have taste.”

 

His wife sighed before looking back over to Sakura, “Just be quick so you’re dinner doesn’t have to be re-heated.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.” Sakura was exasperated, but made quick work of going to the door to slip on her sandals. Her father might have seemed cool when she was younger, but Sakura would be the first to admit that it was nothing but a basket case of irritating when he did nothing but make dad jokes when she asked him for things. If he ever went more than one hour without making some kind of corny joke, Kizashi would lose it and explode. At least that was Sakura’s theory.

 

That aside, Sakura set out on a quick pace to the Yamanaka Flower’s. Sakura had helped out a few times when she was a child (she’s an adult now that she’s a genin, she’s allowed to say this sort of thing). It was the flower shop Ino’s family had run for generations. Sakura always found it strange that it wasn’t ran by some branch family, but Ino’s father had said it always fell on the shoulders of the Clan’s main family to run the flower shop.

 

It kept them humble and was a reminder of the Yamanaka’s humble beginnings in the village before becoming a major powerhouse in Konoha politics. 

 

Not that working at the shop made Ino any more humble than Sakura was stupid.

 

Small details.

 

Sakura picked up the pace when she noticed the sign of the shop. Even if they hadn’t been friends for what felt like years, Sakura knew that at this time Ino had to still be helping out.

 

She slowly peered inside to nonchalantly confirm her guess and lo and behold, Ino was at the front desk looking as bored as ever beside her mother. Ino definitely had received her father’s looks as Ino didn’t have her mother’s dark brown hair that was always wrapped neatly in a bun or her mother’s light brown eyes. “Um, hi Mrs. Yamanaka!”

 

Chiaki’s eyes lit up in pleasant surprise while Ino just gawked. “Sakura-chan, is that you? It’s been ages!”

 

Sakura ignored Ino’s look and smiled, “I was just wondering if Ino could come out for a moment so we could talk? I can’t believe we finally graduated.”

 

Chiaki smiled widely and gave Ino a shooing motion of sorts. “Go go, talk to your friend!” She was already beginning to take off the apron Ino wore that was covered in grass stains. “Honestly, it’s been a while since we’ve seen your face, Sakura-chan. You should stop by more often. The last time I saw you was when your mother had ordered a bonsai tree.” And Sakura begrudgingly had to go to the shop to pick it up and tolerate Ino’s face for five minutes.

 

Sakura just gave a polite chuckle. “I’ll try but now that I’m a ninja I might be a bit busy.”

 

Motherly as ever, Chiaki’s face turned into one of concern. “Please be careful? Both of you.” She laid a hand on Ino’s shoulder. “It’s a dangerous profession and I don’t want either of you being harmed excessively.”

 

Ino rolled her eyes, “Mom, don’t be ridiculous. It’s gonna be fine.”

 

“I still worry about your father when he goes on missions and he’s been a jonin for years, Ino.” Chiaki scolded.

 

Ino just shrugged her off and Sakura felt irritated. Chiaki was a very cool, lenient parent who was always regal as she was polite. Ino should at least be polite when it came to something like this. “We’ll be careful!”

 

Chiaki smiled. “At least one of you tries to not worry an old lady.”

 

“You’re not old, Mom.”

 

“After twelve years of raising you, I certainly feel like it.”

 

“Mom!”

 

Sakura snorted and Ino quickly whipped her head over, blue eyes cold. “Now you two run along and have fun! This is a big moment for the both of you.” Chiaki said warmly. “Who knows what will come of you two being ninja.”

 

Sakura tried not to think about it in a moment this serious, but she couldn’t stop the briefness of it.  _ Maybe romance if I’m placed on the same team as Sasuke-kun. _ But she pushed away all thoughts of Sasuke as she and Ino walked out of the shop. “Mom, do I need to come back here when we’re done or can I just go back home?”

 

“Just go home, dear. I’ll be closing up soon.”

 

Perfect, now there was no rush.

 

Ino glanced over at Sakura, “So what do you want, Billboard Brow? I know that we just graduated but I could honestly do without seeing you on days where I can avoid it.”

 

Between gritted teeth, the pink-haired girl growled out, “It wasn’t like I wanted to see you, but this is important.”

 

“Then spit it out.”

 

“Come with me to the Academy then.”

 

The walk to the Academy grounds stayed silent and Sakura stopped herself many a time from placing her hand on her kunai pouch that contained her ribbon, but would soon be carrying her weapons. She was going to make this a quick break.

 

Clean.

 

Easy.

 

Simple.

 

It felt like months passed until they finally had gotten to the Academy grounds which was empty since it was a weekend, but Sakura guessed there were probably teachers inside anyway. She stopped walking finally and Ino took a few extra steps forward before looking back at Sakura, arms crossed. “So? What did you want?”

 

Sakura took the quietest deep breath she could muster before finally reaching into her kunai pouch and extending the ribbon forward. “Here.”

 

Ino stared at the ribbon for a moment like Sakura was trying to give her some alien artifact. “.... What are you doing?”

 

Sakura took another deep breath and held her ground. “I’m giving this back to you, Ino. I don’t need it anymore.”

 

Ino looked up at Sakura, surprised as she scanned her over and saw where she was wearing her hitai-ate. Then she made a face. “That’s supposed to be for your forehead, Sakura.” She pointed at her own forehead to make an emphasis. “Seriously, I shouldn’t even have to tell you that. You should just keep it so your hair doesn’t get in your way during missions.” Sakura decided to ignore the fact that what Ino was saying made no sense because she herself wasn’t wearing her hitai-ate on her forehead, but she decided not too.

 

“Like I said, Ino, I don’t need it anymore. And I don’t need you telling me what to do anymore like I’m the same crybaby from years before.” Sakura said, eyes sharp. “This isn’t about Sasuke-kun or anything like that, this is about me being a kunoichi and moving on from that part of our lives.” That sounded mature, like something an adult would say. “I’ll wear my hitai-ate on my forehead when I can finally face you head on as a kunoichi.” Sakura added. “I’m not losing to you anymore.”

 

Sakura gestured to the ribbon again. “So here.”

 

“....” Ino stared for a moment before she finally grabbed a part of the ribbon that was dangling from Sakura’s hand. “Fine. When we’re both facing each other in battle, we’re gonna see who the real kunoichi is.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Sakura pushed down any welling of emotion that she had. Ninja and emotion did not go hand in hand together.

 

**[';']**

 

Ino sat at the dining room table with and laid her head on her arms, red ribbon balled haphazardly in her hand. Her mother was chopping carrots for a stew, back turned but she didn’t ask who it was.

 

“Ino, dear, how did your time with Sakura-chan go? Excited to finally be kunoichi together?” Chiaki’s voice was warm, the sound of vegetable chopping rhythmic. “You must be so excited.”

 

“Yeah, Mom.” Ino tried to stop her voice from shaking as much as possible. “It’s great.” She clenched the ribbon even tighter, ignoring the tight feeling in her chest.

 

Everything was absolutely perfect.

 

“Honey?” Chiaki sounded closer. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“.... Is it about, Sakura-chan?” Chiaki pressed gently, lifting her daughter’s head. Ino stubbornly refused to let any tears fall and shook her head. “Are you telling me the truth?”

 

“Yeah, Mom.” Ino wiped away the wetness, leaving her eyes damp. “I’m fine. Just letting it sink in that I’m gonna be going on missions and stuff.”

 

“Oh, Ino.” Chiaki gave Ino a tight squeeze and rocked her gently in her arms. “Things will be fine, like you said. I’m sorry if I gave you a scare earlier, that was just me being a mom.”

 

Ino couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. “You’re always a mom.”

 

“Well maybe a little.” Chiaki laughed a bit herself. “You’re going to be a great kunoichi, Ino. You deserve every bit to be out there doing missions for the village even if I worry that you might get hurt. As long as you try your hardest to be safe, that’s all I can ask for.” She gave Ino another squeeze and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Thanks, Mom.” Ino sniffled. “You’re right, I’m gonna be a great ninja.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Chiaki stood up. “I hope that you don’t let my worrying scare you away from your decisions to go on missions.”

 

Ino grinned in return. She didn’t want her mother worrying anymore. “It isn’t. I’m Dad’s daughter after all and if he taught me anything, it’s how to totally knock someone out with a sixteen hit combo!”

 

Chiaki placed her hands on her hips and sighed, “Your father just might regret ever teaching you that one.”

 

“Hey it isn’t like I ever used it on anyone outside of training!”

 

“Don’t go around doing it to anyone because you’re a ninja now either.”

 

“I’m not that immature, Mom. I’m sophisticated, a woman.”

 

Chiaki began laughing instantly. “A woman!”

 

Ino’s face flushed red. “I am!! I’m basically an adult by status!”

 

“Well as long as you’re living under my roof and eating the food I prepare, you’re still just a twelve year old.”

 

_ “Mom.” _ Ino groaned.

 

“Now wash up before your father gets here so you can help me with chopping the rest of the vegetables.”

 

 

* * *

When Hinata had announced to her father that she had graduated from the Academy, there was no warm and congratulatory tone.

 

Just expectancy.

 

_ “I see.” Hiashi said, eyes closed. His tone gave nothing away. Surprise. Disappointment. Pride. “Your missions as a genin may get quite dangerous. See to it that you don’t bring further shame to the Hyuga name.” _

 

_ “Y-yes, Father.” _

 

_ “Now leave my quarters. I am working.” _

 

_ “... Yes, Father.” _

 

_ “Hopefully you will make some progress and catch up to your sister.” He added suddenly. “She’s doing exceptional.” _

 

Hinata shoved her face into her pillow. That last part had been a jab, whether it was intended to be encouragement or not.

 

It had now been a day or two since her graduation and she didn’t feel any sense of pride in her accomplishment. She had gotten the expected congratulations from Kou and Natsu, both of which who reminded her how dangerous being a genin could be and that she should be extra careful and rely a lot on her teammates.

 

Tomoebi had smiled and caressed the top of her head before repeating the same thing. “Don’t be afraid to rely on your teammates for protection, Hinata.” She said. “It can be frightful being on those missions and there’s no need to recklessly put yourself in danger when you can avoid it.” Hinata had just smiled and nodded silently, but her stomach felt like it had a lump of coal in it.

 

No one told her to train hard or grow in strength.

 

Just to be mindful of her teammates and to stay away from the brunt of the action.

 

Hinata didn’t need anyone to say it out loud. She knew no one in her clan had expected her to become a great ninja in any capacity. She was just always going to be Hinata, the Main Branch’s weak link. It was all she could really focus on and what could mainly be heard throughout the echoes of everyone talking about how exceptional Hanabi had been doing in her training in both the Academy and with Hiashi. She was the prodigy of the Main Branch, her skill closely catching up to that of Neji’s.

 

Hinata hadn’t seen Neji since her announcement of being an official ninja of Konoha.

 

Hanabi had given a meager “Congratulations, Hinata-neesama. Be careful”

 

There was no celebratory dinner like Hinata had heard some of her former classmates talk about what their parents would probably do for them now that they’ve graduated. The closest Hinata had gotten to that was eating the cinnamon rolls Tamaura had made for her that day. She had invited Naruto along with her as well.

 

Yet the blond had turned her down, saying that he wanted to start training for the new term so he could really wow Iruka’s sandals off.

 

She had just made her first friend-- was Naruto her friend?-- and now she was promptly going to be leaving him behind and would more than likely, rarely see him due to being a kunoichi.

 

Unfair.

 

All Hinata could think was that the situation was unfair.

 

At the very least and Naruto could have been on a team with each other and she could perhaps learn from confidence. He was always confident even when others thought he was being too much. Better to be too much than too little in Hinata’s opinion.

 

_ Then maybe Father would… _ Hinata trailed off her train of thought. She wouldn’t finish that sentence.

 

She’d just have to prove it to herself and the clan that she could become a strong kunoichi that the village could count on.

 

One that everyone in the whole Land of Fire could count on.

 

Even if she wasn’t a prodigy or anywhere close to Neji’s skill level, she could improve just a little bit, right? Hinata tucked her knees into her chest. It didn’t have to be how her grandfather had told her. Not everything had to be predetermined.

 

Hinata released a shaky breath.

 

She’d become a great ninja and she wouldn’t have to rely on anyone on her team. Not her jonin instructor or her teammates. 

 

She would be able to protect herself.

 

**[';']**

 

Hinata hound found herself with a pleasant surprise upon entering her old classroom in the Academy.

 

“Yo, Hinata-chan!!” Naruto stood up with a wave before heading right to the classroom’s backdoor entrance. Upon his forehead, a gleaming hitai-ate. “Look who managed to still graduate!” He shuffled it around, as if to make sure Hinata could get the best possible look at it’s authenticity. “Me!”

 

Hinata clapped her hands together softly with a smile. “I’m so happy for you!”

 

She took a seat close to the door and Naruto sauntered behind proudly. “I was actually starting to worry for a bit, but I knew it would be enough time before Iruka-sensei realized what a waste it would be to let me not graduate.”

 

Hinata gave a nervous giggle and did her best to ignore the eyes she could feel in her and Naruto’s direction. She could hear some murmuring, probably gossip about the newfound development in the class but she decided to ignore that too. She could be brave, daring. She could ignore the gossip. Everyone gossiping about quiet and gloomy Hinata becoming friends with the loud and rowdy Naruto Uzumaki was a lot better than the alternative of being aggressively harassed by Sasuke’s many fangirls.

 

“I hope you have a good team.” Hinata said, eyes warm. Maybe she and Naruto could be on the team after all.

 

Naruto’s twinkled back at her. “It would be pretty cool if we’re on the same team, yknow?” He said, laying his chin in the palm of one of his hands. “Cause working on missions with friends has to be pretty great!” Hinata nodded in agreement; if she could be on a team with at least one person she could consider a friend, it would be nice to match out her gloom of not being on a team she specifically wanted to be on. Then Naruto added, “But man, would I love to be on a team with Sakura-chan.” A light blush covered his cheeks. “You think she’ll totally notice me more than that jerk Sasuke if we were on the same team or no?”

 

Hinata’s smile fell quite a bit at that. “A-ah um.. well….”

 

Right.

 

Mutual crush.

 

A part of Hinata wished that she was bold enough to outright say ‘Actually, I’d much rather Sakura-san notice me than you’. And maybe, there was a universe where Hinata was bold enough to say that. Sadly, this decidedly wasn’t that universe. “Um… maybe?”

 

Naruto pouted. “Maybe?!” He puffed out a cheek in annoyance. “Hinata-chan, you’re supposed to be a lot more enthusiastic when a friend is crushing on someone.”

 

Hinata giggled nervously again, the awkward feeling swelling up. S _ orry, Naruto-kun. It’s just…  _ Hinata quickly scanned over the room. There was an obviously missing head full of pink hair in the room. _ I like Sakura-san too. _ Not that she was telling her first friend that. Even if he wasn’t bothered by her preferences, he’d certainly be upset about Hinata liking the same person as him. Heck, Naruto hated Sasuke and Sasuke didn’t even return Sakura’s feelings. “Sorry…”

 

Naruto was smiling again though, like he was completely unbothered. “Don’t worry about it, I’m pretty sure that Sakura will eventually be awoken to my greatness and fall for me any day now!”

 

Hinata felt guilty for wishing that day to never come.

 

“Maybe.”

 

That’s when Hinata heard the slight rumble of thundering footsteps and she looked behind her at the door to suddenly see two bodies trying to shove their way through it. 

 

Sakura and Ino.

 

Speak of the devil.

 

“Goal!!”

 

Both girls eventually shouted before glaring at each other as they panted. “Looks like I beat you again, Sakura.” Ino did her best to smirk as Sakura gave her a disbelieving look.

 

“What are you talking about? My toe was in the door at least a centimeter before yours, so I win!”

 

Hinata felt tense and she tried her best to fight the blush that she knew was going to start forming on her cheeks any minute now. It had just been a long while since she and Sakura had even been this close to each other. Hinata quickly whipped back around to twiddler her thumbs, that was a lot more interesting than being caught gawking at her longtime crush.

 

Naruto, in contrast, had no problem letting his blush be seen as he stood up. “Sakura-chan, good morning!”

 

Sakura didn’t sound as pleased, “Hi, Naru- wait, why are you here? Isn’t this an explanatory meeting for graduates?”

 

A proud ‘haha’ came from the blond boy beside Hinata and she could easily picture him making some kind of pose as he gestured to his new hitai-ate. “Yep! That includes me now.” He said proudly. “Iruka-sensei realized it’d totally be dumb to not let me graduate when I’m a shinobi of many talents!”

 

“Well congratulations.” Sakura said, but her voice wasn’t that enthusiastic. “I just- Ah!” Sakura suddenly let out a displeased cry and Hinata instantly looked behind her shyness be damned. Sakura’s face was one of outrage. “Ino, you porker, what do you think you’re doing!”

 

In the midst of the conversation, Ino had made her way over to the desk Sasuke had placed himself in. “Just asking Sasuke-kun if he’d mind letting me sit with him, of course.” Ino said, tongue sticking out smugly.

 

Conversation with Naruto abandoned, Sakura stomped over to Ino in protest and Hinata could feel her heart sinking. She might not have been all that surprised, but it never really stopped hurting when Sakura so clearly liked someone else. “No fair, you pig, I beat you so I should be the one sitting next to Sasuke-kun!”

 

“Oh buzz off, Billboard Brow!”

 

Just like that, the chain reaction started.

 

“Well if that’s the case,” some girl with spiky hair, Rin, stood up. “I should be the one sitting next to Sasuke-kun, I got here first!”

 

“No, I did!”

 

“Actually I got here way before any of you guys, so I should be the one sitting next to him!”

 

Hinata saw Sasuke give the girls fawning over him a passing glance before closing his eyes and facing away from it like it wasn’t even there. Naruto tsk’d at the same time Hinata could feel her own sense of annoyance. “Why does anyone even like this jerk?” Naruto grumbled and before Hinata could open her mouth to even say anything, Naruto was storming over to where the action was taking place.

 

Hinata’s expression turned into one of worry.  _ Don’t get into anything too reckless, Naruto-kun. _

 

However, bold as Naruto was, he crouched down right in front of Sasuke--

 

On the desk itself.

 

He glared at Sasuke, Sasuke glared back at Naruto.

 

And the other girls, well, they made it quite vocal that they didn’t appreciate Naruto’s not so tiny micro-aggression. Naruto looked back over at them for a brief second before his gazed returned to Sasuke, the intensity so thick Hinata could practically see lightning shooting between them.

 

Then it happened.

 

Hinata was paying too closely attention to the boy sitting in front of where Naruto was crouching, but whatever he had done had caused Naruto to go leaning forward. Hinata could feel her own eyes widening in surprise at Naruto and Sasuke’s lips had connected in a less than willing kiss.

 

The shrieks of the fangirls hit the air almost immediately as Naruto and Sasuke quickly separated from each other, coughing and gagging.

 

“Naruto.”

 

Naruto’s expression of disgust quickly turned into fear as he saw the deadly looks he was being given. “I-it was an accident, yknow.” He tried to placate them. “Seriously!”

 

That… sadly did not save him from the inevitably beatdown.

 

The next thing Hinata knew, Naruto’s… corpse (?) was being plopped down beside her as Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke, Ino sitting on the other side. They then proceeded to glare at one another.

 

_ …. I guess there could be worse starts? _ Hinata looked over at Naruto gave him a sad smile. “Rough day?”

 

“Ugh.” Naruto groaned. “Out of all the people to lose a first kiss to.” He whined. “It was supposed to be with Sakura-chan.”

 

Naruto sadly didn’t have to wallow in self pity any longer as Iruka had finally entered the room, just barely missing all the chaos. “Alright, alright, time to settle down!” He was focused on the papers in his hand, thumbing through them carefully. He didn’t bother looking up and the few students that remained standing, scurried to whatever seat was left available. 

 

This was it.

 

Iruka finally looked up from his papers and placed a hand on his hip. “Alright, I’m glad to see everybody here on time.” He glanced over to where Naruto was and for a split second, he made a tired face as he briefly seemed to be wondering what trouble Naruto had found himself in before class. Yet Iruka quickly fell back into teacher mode. “You might have all graduated from the Academy, but things from here are just going to get harder now that you’re all officially joining the field. As of right now, all of you are genin, the lowest ranking of ninja there can be and now, as we’ve told you multiple times throughout the years-- you will be placed into three-man cells that will be lead by one jonin instructor.”

 

Hinata looked over to Sakura again as she sent her good wishes.

 

“Now I won’t be announcing your instructors, as after lunch they will come and pick you up specifically for introductions. So I will now begin reading off the different teams that we made based on performance and general compatibility.”

 

Hinata’s breath caught in her throat as Iruka looked back down at his stack of papers and opened his mouth. “Team One: Kenta, Ganta Azumane, Atsushi Tanaka.” Hinata quickly released that breath as the aforementioned boys yelped out their pleasure in being placed together on a team. At least she wouldn’t be stuck with any of the three boys who had picked on her so long ago.

 

“Um… good luck on whoever you get for your teammates, Naruto-kun.” Hinata whispered to her friend. 

 

Naruto smiled in return. “You too.” He whispered back.

 

“Team Two.” Hinata looked back in Iruka’s direction, wondering if her name would be called this time. “Hikaru Takashi, Hanabi Kamishiro, and Agito Heiwajima.” No, not her this time.

 

Iruka continued on with teams Three, Four, and Five in a similar fashion. Aside from Team One, they all had the typical pattern of teams that Hinata had expected she’d be placed in. Two boys, one girl.

 

Hinata felt her nerves beginning to unhinge. What if her team was disastrous and she was placed on a team where they’d make fun of her dormant Byakugan? She could almost hear the echoes of how Kenta, Atsushi, and Ganta would call her names. Gloomy Girl, Weird Eyes, among some of them. What would they say if they had to see her activated Byakugan which, due to a lack of intense training with her father, had to now be activated by focusing her chakra.

 

Her father had seemed both disappointed yet unsurprised.

 

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head lightly and tried focusing on her teacher again.

 

“Team Six.” He announced and Hinata, steadying out her breathing listened carefully for her name. “Kiba Inuzuka” She looked over at the boy, as per usual he had his dog with him and he smirked at the sound of his name being called. “Shino Aburame.” Hinata glanced at the boy who was always seen wearing sunglasses. That was two boys now. “And finally, Ami Nishimura.”

 

Hinata sighed, not sure if it was out of relief or if it was because she was disappointed her name hadn’t been called yet. Ami was a girl with purple hair that was long on one side, short one the other. She was pretty notorious in their year for being a bully.

 

“Well at least I’m not on a team with any of them.” Naruto muttered and Hinata found herself agreeing.

 

“I wouldn’t have liked being on a team with Ami-san either.” She whispered back. Ami might not have ever had the chance to pick on Hinata personally, but she’d seen from a distance how she’d torment Sakura to no end.

 

“Team Seven: Asahi Wataru… Naruto Uzumaki...” Naruto’s head perked immediately at the sound of his name, blue eyes full of intensity. Then he whipped his head over to Sakura’s direction, probably chanting out ‘Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan’ in his head in some kind of effort to increase his chances.

 

Hinata closed her eyes, as if that would be able to stop herself from hearing the name she thought was going to be called out-- “and Sasuke Uchiha.”

 

Hinata’s eyes shot wide opened and Naruto whipped his head back over to where Iruka had taken his place in front of the classroom. “What?!” He shouted, immediately what followed was the cry of outrage from the female population of the class.

 

“What?!” The girls cried out in unison.

 

Iruka sweated a little, but he remained firm in choices. “Like I said, Team Seven comprises of Asahi Wataru, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha.” He repeated. “I’m not going to take any compla-”

 

“Why would you even place someone like me on the same team as that jerk!” Naruto stood up in protest. “And that one too!!” He pointed at Asahi, he was the one who had accidentally knocked Naruto forward and he looked as awkward as ever.

 

“Because,” their teacher sighed. “Naruto, your grades are the lowest in the class in both mental and physical activities. Sasuke’s is not. So to balance out the skills of all the shinobi in the class, it’s always commonplace to place the lowest ranking student with the highest ranking student in order to make up for the lack of skills the lowest ranking student may have in the beginning.” Naruto’s face fell immediately and there were a few snickers. “And as for Asahi, I’m placing him on the team because I thought he would be a good balance to your team. Now onto Team Eight-”

 

“But sensei!” A girl cried out. “I wanted to be on a team with Sasuke!”

 

“Me too!”

 

“Yeah, change the team!! It’s usually one girl in the team, right!? I can be that girl!”

 

Iruka raised a hand, “Stop!” Finally the disruptions ended. “Asahi is staying on Team Seven due to the fact none of you girls can be trusted to balance out your priorities in being ninja as well as your crushes on Sasuke. If there were a girl in this class that showed me otherwise--” Hinata didn’t know whether or not she be offended that she was lumped into the rest of the Sasuke fangirls or not-- “I would have placed you on the same team, but due to your abilities as ninja coming first-- I’m sorry, but none of you will be sharing a team with Sasuke.”

 

The groans and whines of disappointment flew around the room loudly and Hinata was sure that someone had started sniffling and she felt an inkling of empathy. She knew she would be ready to face that same level of disappointment as well.

 

“Sorry that you don’t like your teammates, Naruto-kun.” She tried placating him, but Naruto just hung his head in defeat.

 

“This sucks. Why couldn’t I at least’ve had you on my team if I could be with Sakura-chan.” Hinata gave him a light pat on the shoulder. Neither of them would be with Sakura if it made him feel better, not that she would say that aloud. There wasn’t that many students left to name off, so Hinata figured her name would be coming at some point. Towards the end. Same for Sakura and Ino who both shared mutual looks of disappointment over not being on Sasuke’s team.

 

Hopefully they’d both end up with someone a lot better than Sasuke.

 

Iruka cleared his throat. “Now moving on! We’re on Team Eight.” Hinata turned her focus back onto Iruka. “Hinata Hyuga.” Hinata felt her breath hitching again. Who would be her teammates now that she knew for sure that one of them wouldn’t be Naruto? She waited for Iruka to continue onto the next name, but he hesitated. Instantly, Hinata’s anxiety shot up. Were her new teammates that bad? Was he having second thoughts? Was- “Ahem, my apologies, I lost my placement there.” Hinata’s anxiety didn’t lower any.

 

“As I was saying, Team Eight will include Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka.”

 

………..

 

Hinata blinked her lavender eyes once.

 

Twice

 

Four times.

 

“Wh-”

 

_ “WHAT?!” _

 

Sakura and Ino shrieked, outraged.

 

“I’m on a team with her?!?!?!”

 

_ What? _

 

Iruka made a face, “Don’t tell me you’re not happy with the teammates you’ve been given either.”

 

“Of course not!” Ino yelled, pointing at Sakura rigidly. “I refuse to be on the same team as Sakura, I don’t even like her!”

 

Sakura nearly had a bulge popping from her forehead. “I don’t wanna be on a team with you either! This shouldn’t even be happening, we’re all girls!!”

 

_ What? _

 

“Girls, calm down.” Iruka’s attempts to placate his students didn’t work even a little bit. “We’re trying something new with our placing of teams this year. All kunoichi cells aren’t commonplace in Konoha but in Kumo, it’s quite a commodity and usually the girls outnumber the boys when it comes to teams. So we decided that we should be a bit more diverse in our team placing and the three of you had the most compatibility for a team such as this.”

 

“As if!” Ino cried.

 

“Ino and I are as compatible as milk and ramen, Iruka-sensei! Hinata’s fine but do I have to be on a team with Ino!?”

 

Iruka’s face grew stern. “This is the final decision when it comes to the ninja of Team Eight and that’s final. Now sit down so I can continue listing out the last two teams.” With that, Sakura and Ino begrudgingly sat down. They glared at each other for a few seconds, then abruptly looked away with a ‘hmph!’ from the two of them.

 

The sound of Naruto’s whine snapped Hinata out of her stupor and she looked over at him. “Seriously? I don’t get to be placed with either of you and it’s ‘cause you’re on the same team?” Naruto pouted and sank lower into his seat. “This just ain’t fair.”

 

“No whining, Naruto.” Iruka chirped. “Now, Team Nine. Kimi-” Hinata didn’t bother listening out for the next team being listed. 

 

_ I’m… on the same team as Sakura-san? _

 

Hinata turned over to look in the direction of her new… teammates. Ino caught her looking but deliberately, Ino looked to the front of the class to glare at the board. Hinata winced a little at that. Maybe it would take Ino a while to warm up to her.

 

But then her gaze quickly went to Sakura.

 

Sakura who was no longer wearing her red ribbon, in its place was her hitai-ate. The blue of the cloth set nicely against her cherry blossom pink hair. Sakura’s jade green eyes suddenly looked in Hinata’s direction and Hinata felt her throat welling and her face getting hot.

 

Sakura looked away briefly, her face clearly set in disappointment. Though after a few seconds, she looked back at Hinata again with a small, but awkward smile.

 

Hinata could have fainted.

 

She was actually on the same team as Sakura Haruno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter 3 is done and it came out in less than six months lmao. I think that’s an improvement for me. This may have hope in being completed after all. That aside though, I freaking enjoyed writing the three different povs (third chapter, three povs, i’m a genius). Sakura feels the most natural for me to write since she’s been my favorite character since the beginning of the series, but I found Ino’s spunk and emotional turmoil fun to write too and look forward to writing more chapters in her perspective as she and the Neo Team Eight grows. As far as my opinion on writing out Hinata, I don’t think I changed her too much from the canon but I think I like the minor changes to her character that I’ve made.
> 
> Tell me in the comments what you think: **Who’s pov do you think was the most fun to read? Who’s your favorite character in the series? What do you think of the team changes and Iruka’s responses to them? And what are some predictions that you have about the story going forward with the new teams? ******
> 
> I love comments and I’d love to hear your opinions on the above!
> 
> Chat with me on tumblr @ [ themultifandomnerd ](%E2%80%9Dthemultifandomnerd.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)  
> and the fic's... tag is gonna be fic: alp (someone's already made an edit for it and i am so happy). check it out [ here ](https://simmeysims.tumblr.com/post/171260301814/naruto-couple-week-day-1-how-they)  
> !


End file.
